


Taming Princess Marco.

by CrimsonBeagle



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Feels, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, Crossdressing, Dom!Jackie, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Forced self-rape, Fucked Up, Futanari, Gender Issues, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Spanking, apparently my subconscious mind hates Marco being happy, sub!Star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBeagle/pseuds/CrimsonBeagle
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. The basic outline is that Marco is still cross-dressing, and is having heavily submissive fantasies about the girls in his life. The girls find out. Lots more Star/Jackie than you would expect from the premise, at least so far.Dub-con smut and plain old smut ensues. May contain plot/feels. Definitely contains lots of angst. Trigger warning: smutfic becomes hurtfic, before returning to smut/comfortfic once I get to that bit. (chapters 7, 10, 11).





	1. Marco's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and Disclaimers:
> 
> The Please Don't Sue disclaimer: I do not own Star Vs. the Forces of Evil or its characters. They belong to Disney, Disney XD, and Daron Nefcy. Nor do I own any of the song lyrics which may appear in this story. The appropriate artists will be credited in the notes for each chapter their work appears in. This is a work of parody, and I make no profit from it.
> 
> Stolen warning disclaimer: The first paragraph of the following warning comes from the story “I Summon the All-Seeing Eye”, by all_possible_words. I couldn't figure out a better way to say the same thing.
> 
> Somewhat obvious warning: "This story represents fictional characters who are canonically 14 (and who must remain canonically 14 to fit the continuity of the referenced episodes) having sexual experiences very much unlike those that 14 year-olds normally have or are in any way advised to have. Half of it is based on the experiences of people more than twice as old as the characters, the other half is outright impossible fantasy (and not always just the bits involving actual magic). If you are 14 years old, or otherwise a minor yourself, you frankly shouldn't be reading this. If, despite this site's and my best efforts, you are, please know that almost nothing that happens here (or elsewhere in Internet porn, in general) is a good point of comparison for a healthy teen romantic or sexual life."
> 
> This story features both gender and sexual nonconformity heavily. Be aware that it is being written through the lens of a straight cisgendered male's fetishes, and should not be taken as a serious representation of the emotional and relationship struggles that real people have to deal with. In addition, some (maybe most) of the sexual elements of this story will involve BDSM, for the most part poorly written about and with dubious (or assumed) consent at best.  
> Please do not use anything that I write as a basis for unsafe or unwanted play. Remember: Always get consent, always do your negotiation and set clear boundaries, and always play safe. And stay the fuck away from anyone who thinks any of those things don't matter.
> 
> Continuity Notes: This story follows the continuity of the series, with three exceptions, up to about mid-season 2 shortly after the sleepover episode when the story starts. After that, things are going to go completely off the rails. The AU elements at the start of the story are: 1 - At the end of season 1, Marco and Star found and kept Ludo's dimensional scissors. 2 & 3 - Star and Jackie gave different answers in the game of truth or punisment. Jackie answered that she had a crush on a girl at skate camp, and Star answered the crush question honestly. The box still thought Star was lying, so she had to give her speach to end the game before it could destroy them anyway. I may write a prelude chapter expanding on this at some point, but its not where it started in my head.

Marco Diaz leaned against his locker, tiredly thanking all the gods of the multiverse that it was finally Friday and classes were over for the week. The combination of school, homework, and battling inter-dimensional monsters in other dimensions with Star was exhausting. In the two weeks since the sleepover, and her own embarrassing answer to the crush question, Star had been ignoring him, then dragging him into dimension mishaps every damn night. At least now that Ludo had been cast into the void they didn't have to worry about being ambushed here on earth, and Star had promised him that there would be no adventures tonight, just a quiet night in watching old Mackie Hand movies together.

Groaning a bit as he straightened up, he looked down the hall for Star. She had spent most of the last period whispering with Jackie, and he didn't want to interrupt them when they left the class together. He was glad to see them talking again, the awkwardness between them since that night had been almost as bad as the awkwardness between him and Star.

He spotted Star and Jackie coming out of the girl's washroom together, and his spirit shrunk a little as he saw the look on Star's face. The Mewnian girl had a grin so wide the top of her head should have fallen off, her eyes had doubled in size, and she was almost vibrating with excitement.

' _Oh shit. There goes our quiet night in_.' He thought to himself and forced a grin as she ran over, while Jackie ambled along behind her.

“Marco! Marco marco marcomarcomarco!” Star jumped and skidded to a stop right beside him. “I have the bestest news!”

“What's up Star?”

“Jackie invited me to sleep over! Tonight! We're going to have so much fuuuunnnn!” Star grabbed Marco's arm and dragged him towards his crush with a few jerks.

“But...Wha...How....Tonight... Oh.. Hi Jackie.” He stammered as Star pulled him face to face with Jackie. You'd think confessing his crush would make it easier for him to talk to her, but you'd be wrong.

“So what time should we come over, Jackie? Should we go now? No, wait. I need my stuff. Wait! I have my wand, I don't need my stuff... but Marco will need his, right? Who else is coming over?” Star babbled questions at Jackie.

Jackie frowned a bit. “Star, weren't you listening to me? I only invited you over. Sorry Marco, I'd love to return the favor, but my folks won't let me have boys over overnight.” She said apologetically.

“Awwww.... But Marco will be all alone. Are you sure he can't come?” Star whined.

Marco let out a long sigh of relief. “Don't worry about it, I understand. To be honest, I could use a quiet night to myself. I'm wiped.” he said.' _Thank god. A night to myself.'_ he thought.

“You sure, Marco?” Star took her time saying his name and fluttered her eyelashes at him. “We've gotten around that before. Maybe you can't sleep over, but I bet Princess Marco could...”

“STAR?!” Marco's voice broke and his head shot up and glanced around the moment 'Princess Marco' left Star's lips. His face blushed beet red and for an instant, a look of guilty terror flashed across his face as his eyes met Jackie's, before it was replaced by another forced grin. Jackie smirked and stifled a laugh as he interrupted Star. “Don't! Not another word. I'm going home now. Have a good time tonight.” He turned to leave, then called over his shoulder. “Star... Not A Word.”

Marco tried not to be obvious about the fact that he was storming off in a huff. He knew that his reaction would have peaked Jackie's curiosity, and he knew that there was no way Star could keep a story that good to herself. He just wanted to get away before she could star telling it to Jackie with him there.

He made it halfway home, muttering angrily the whole time before he stopped to wonder why Star had brought up that whole Princess Marco thing again. That was months ago, and Star usually seemed to forget about their adventures after a few weeks. ' _Oh no. She couldn't have found out, could she? There was that one time...?'_ He thought, before shaking his head. _'No, I'm too careful, and I haven't had a chance to do it recently. We've been to busy. There is no way she knows._ '

Ever since they had rescued Star's bitchy friend Ponyhead from Saint Olga's, Marco had been keeping a secret from everyone in his life. He didn't know if it was a side effect of his time in the solitary reformation chamber, or if was just the way he was wired, but being dressed as Princess Marco had just felt so right. He was terrified that someone would find out that he was still cross-dressing and out him to the whole town. In a weird way, he was more afraid that people would label him as gay than he was the potential ridicule of his highschool peers for dressing like a girl. He still liked girls. He just liked to feel pretty sometimes.

Suddenly it dawned on him. He had the house to himself tonight. Star was staying at Jackie's, Mom and Dad had their date night and always came home late. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so restful after all. He hurried home.

“Mom? Dad? Anybody home?” Marco called into the empty house as he opened the door. Apart from the chorus of yapping laser puppies swarming at his feet the house was silent. “Yes!” He said, doing a victory pump with his arm. “Sorry puppies, you guys are staying in Star's room tonight.”

Taking the stairs two at a time Marco ran up to Star's room. He opened the door and mimed throwing something into the room, and the horde of laser puppies ran in after the imaginary toy. Quickly closing the door as soon as the last puppy was inside, Marco strode over to his room and grabbed the dimensional scissors he had taken from Ludo. He concentrated for a moment and pulled the scissors through the air, ripping open a rift to his storage unit. Reaching through the rift, Macro grabbed the handle of his hidden treasure chest and pulled it through into his room.

It rolled smoothly into the room. A big old battered traveling trunk with a small leather case resting on the lid. Marco closed the rift with a practiced hand, then dropped the scissors on his bed. Picking up the case he headed for the bathroom. Plopping the case down on his side of the counter, meticulously clean as always, he turned on the shower and started the latest Love Sentence album playing on his phone.

Macro stripped as the room began to fill with steam, neatly folding his clothes as they came off his toned body. Marco had two sets of underwear on. He removed his normal red boxers to reveal the pink silk panties he wore underneath. He gently rubbed himself through the soft fabric, pausing to admire himself in the mirror. Months of running, climbing and fighting for his life beside Star had burned off all the soft traces of childhood from his body, leaving the teen with the trim figure of an endurance athlete. Despite his age, his body was still basically hairless, his chest and underarms completely bare and just a few lonely pubes framing his thin teenage penis. It was at half mast right now, just starting to chub up as Marco started to shake his hips to the music.

He danced until the bathroom mirror was so fogged up he couldn't see himself in it anymore, then pulled off his panties and hopped in the shower. He lathered up and scrubbed down, washed and conditioned, rinsed and repeated, and finally just stood face first in the hot spray. He rubbed his hands up and down his water-slicked body, teasing himself by tweaking his nipples and gently moving his foreskin back and forth over his sensitive glans. With one hand he kept playing with himself, just enough to keep his five inch prick hard, as he slicked up the middle finger of his free hand on the bar of soap.

Marco stroked his cock faster, closing his eyes and letting his fantasies take hold.

 _There was a girl behind him in the shower, her hand reaching around his waist to grasp his throbbing cock. He could feel her hard nipples gently grazing his back and her warm breath on the back of his neck. He started to turn his head to look at her but stopped when she gave his tight ass a firm spank. She stroked him right to the edge of climax and skillfully trapped him there as if she could read his body like an open book. He shuddered as she danced her fingers lightly down his spine, bucking into her stroking hand. A finger slipped between his buttcheeks, tracing around his puckered ring before coming to a rest right in its center._

Marco groaned, the broad flat of his fingertip pressing against his hole.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. The finger bumped against his virgin hole teasingly. There was a nip on his right earlobe, and a familiar voice whispered in his ear._

“ _Tell me you want it.” Star whispered._

It was Star's voice. Marco shook his head, jarred out of his fantasy for a moment. Why was he fantasizing about Star? He wanted Jackie, not Star. His hesitation lasted only a moment though, his lust overriding his shock.

“ _Tell me you want it, my pretty princess.” Star's voice was more insistent this time. He could feel her slender finger pressing harder against his anus. “Say you want it or I'll never let you cum.” Her tongue traced the rim of his ear, sending a shiver down his spine._

“I want it.” Marco gasped. His finger pushed into his clenched ring, slowly forcing in the first knuckle.

_Her fingertip wiggled inside him. It felt so strange, slipping in and out of him. He moaned and thrust into her now still hand. He was so close. “It's not enough, is it princess?” She was taunting him now. Her grasp on his needy erection had loosened so much he could barely feel it. She moved with his hips, denying his attempts to get more stimulation._

“Please, I need....” He bit his lower lip. A second finger curled and pressed inwards stretching him enough to to make him bite down, hard enough to make him wince.

“ _What do you need, dirty girl?” Her finger spread apart, prying him open for a moment before allowing his tightness to push them back together. They began to pump into him, deepening their penetration. “You need me to finger your little ass like the slut you are? You want to cum with your ass?” She moved her hand away from his twitching cock, and slapped his hand away as he tried to grab himself. “Tell me who you belong to and you can cum.”_

Marco had one hand supporting himself against the shower wall as the other plunged two fingers into his ass at a frantic pace. “Star-owns-me.” He babbled between his gasping moans, the three words blending into a single orgasmic mantra.

“ _Good slut....That's right.” She pushed away his supporting hand, forcing his face against the cold tile wall. For the first time he could see her face. He'd never pictured Star with such a look of primal hunger. The hearts on her cheeks, normally a rosy pink, had turned dark and seemed to drink in the light and heat around them. The water cooled when her hand tangled in his soaked hair. She stared into his eyes. “You're MY ass-slut princess. Now cum for me, Princess Marco.” Her fingers were all the way inside him._

His arm had given way, bashing his chest and cheek into the cool tile of the shower stall. His thrusting fingers had found his prostate and he pressed into it. All motion, all thought stopped as he reached his climax. His thin cock pulsed, spraying powerful spurts of his watery teenage seed over the tiles. Legs trembling with the afterglow of his orgasm, Marco slid down to his knees in the tepid spray, panting and out of breath.

“ _Shhh...Just breathe, my princess.” He felt empty as she pulled her fingers out of him. Star chuckled as he let out a plaintive whine and tried to pull her back in by clenching his loosened ring around them. Her arms wrapped around him from behind, cradling his tired body against her own.“We've got plenty of time, my little slut. Rest a bit, clean yourself up and then I'll give more of what you need.”_

“ _You might know what our princess needs, Star,” A voice came from the other side of the frosted stall door. Jackie's voice. “But I've got what she really wants.”_

_Marco looked up as the door slid open. There was Jackie Lynn Thomas. Naked. Perfect. His eyes swept down her body. Her platinum blonde hair, with its trademark streak, framed emerald green eyes he could happily drown in. Her perky white breasts, just a bit bigger than a handful, begged him to worship them. Her toned abs and cute innie bellybutton. And just a little lower, her thick cock bobbed in time with her heartbeat. His own heart was pounding as he reached out towards..._

The water ran cold and snapped him out of his fantasy. Marco reached up, turned the knob to off and pulled himself up to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:
> 
> Closer - Nine Inch Nails, 'The Downward Spiral'  
> Eraser (polite) - Nine Incher Nails, 'Further Down The Spiral' US release.


	2. Boy Troubles (no smut, feels)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. TLDR version: Star and Jackie have a conversation about Marco after Star has a good cry.

“STAR?!” Marco's voice broke and his head shot up and glanced around the moment 'Princess Marco' left Star's lips. His face blushed beet red and for an instant, a look of guilty terror flashed across his face as his eyes met Jackie's, before it was replaced by another forced grin. Jackie smirked and stifled a laugh as he interrupted Star. “Don't! Not another word. I'm going home now. Have a good time tonight.” He turned to leave, then called over his shoulder. “Star... Not A Word.”

Jackie and Star watched as Marco walked off. He wasn't very good at the whole subtlety thing, hunching his shoulders defensively. They looked at each other, smirking, both of them trying not to burst out laughing before he was out earshot.

“Now I know you've got something good on him.” Jackie choked out between stifled laughs. “Normally Janna is the only one who can make him squirm like that, and she won't tell me what she knows.” She cocked her head and peered quizzically at Star. “Why'd you want to ditch Marco anyway? You two are usually inseparable.”

Jackie was surprised to see Star look so uncertain.

“I'll tell you everything later. Come on, let's go get some snacks and a movie for tonight.” Star stammered a bit, looking away from Jackie's eyes as she dodged her question.

The two girls just chatted on their way by the store, arguing about what movie to watch. Star was tired of action movies. They eventually settled on The Breakfast Club, a classic that Star had never seen. They got around pretty quickly, Jackie speeding down the street on her skateboard and Star right beside her on a magical pink cloud, so it didn't take them long to arrive at Jackie's house.

They settled in on Jackie's bed, two big bowls of chocolates and popcorn between them, facing Jackie's laptop. Star conjured a few bottles of a fruity mewnian drink. It was a bit sour for Jackie's tastes, but it left a nice warm feeling once it settled. Jackie took another swig and started the movie.

***************

“Awwww....” Star's eyes teared up as 'Don't You Forget About Me' played over the credits. “I though glasses kid was going to hook up with weird girl. He doesn't get the girl and he has to write the essay. That's a sucky ending.”

“Yeah, I guess... but you have to admit that Clair is fucking hot.” Jackie slapped her hand over her mouth, blushing bright red. She looked at the label-free bottle of 'juice' in her other hand, her third so far, and realized that she felt pretty tipsy. “Star.... is there alcohol in these drinks?” She asked glancing back over at the Mewnian girl.

“Every drink in Mewni has alcohol in it, silly. Water makes people sick back home. Fish shit in it.” Star replied with a sheepish grin. She rubbed her eyes, and took another swig. Her words were a little slurred, and Jackie realized she was on her fifth drink after quickly counting the bottles.

“You're drunk, Star. Give it here.” Jackie put down her bottle and got to her knees on the bed. She leaned across Star's crossed legs to grab the bottle from her. Their eyes locked and Jackie felt herself freeze, one arm extended. There were fresh tears in Star's sapphire eyes and Jackie could see the brittle sadness hiding in them. “Star...are you okay?”

Star's grin faded. No, it crumpled. A silent sob shook her body and tears flooded down her cheeks. Lurching forward she buried her face in Jackie's shoulder. Jackie awkwardly sat back and wrapped her arms around her crying friend. She hadn't expected this. Pulling Star closer and hugging her trembling body tightly, she stroked her back through her long hair. Jackie was slightly unnerved that Star was completely silent as she wept, except for an occasional gasp when she inhaled.

Jackie was at a loss for words. She knew they wouldn't help, but she wished she knew what to say. It dawned on her that this probably had something to do with Marco. Star had been acting weird around him since the sleepover. So. Boy trouble. ' _Time to take a page from Mom's book.'_ She thought.

Bringing her hand up to Star's head she pulled off the horn headband the smaller girl always wore. Softly stroking her hair she began to sing softly in a clear quiet soprano.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_  
_I've come to talk with you again,_  
_Because a vision softly creeping,_  
_Left its seeds while I was sleeping,_  
_And the vision that was planted in my brain,_  
_Still remains,_  
_Within the sound of silence._

There was something about that song. It was a sad song that lifted sadness away, a plea to share the pain. The first time Jackie had her heart broken her mother had sung it to her until she fell asleep. Star's trembling lessened as she sang. By the end of the third verse Star had slumped to the bed, pulling Jackie down with her and trapping one of her arms under her body. She gazed down at Star's red eyed face and her voice caught a bit when she saw the faint lightning bolt crack of white breaking the hearts on her tear streaked cheeks. She reached out and cupped Star's face, emphasizing the next words of the song.

_"Fools," said I, "you do not know,_  
_Silence like a cancer grows,_  
_Hear my words that I might teach you,_  
_Take my arms that I might reach you"_

Jackie craned her head down to plant a gentle kiss on Star's brow. Her breathing had returned to normal except for a few sniffles.

“Feel a bit better now, Starshine?” Jackie asked.

Star pushed back out of her embrace. Jackie winced a bit as blood-flow returned to her arm. Star lifted the bottom of her shirt up and rubbed her face dry. She wasn't wearing a bra so Jackie could see the soft swell of her developing breasts and just the base of her heart shaped areola. She knew she should look away, but the young bisexual girl couldn't tear her gaze away. Star made frequent appearances in her fantasies and Jackie was memorizing everything she saw for later use.

Star peeked over the hem of her shirt and saw her friend staring at her. More specifically, staring at her chest. Jackie's face had a hint of a rising flush. Star squeaked and pulled her shirt down, then punched Jackie's shoulder pretty hard.

“Perv.” She said accusingly. The corners of her lips turned up in a faint smile.

“Hey, I'm not the one going commando and flashing people here. You are.” Jackie was full on blushing now.

“Still, it's not nice to ogle you friends.”

“All right Star. You got me. I was ogling you. Now spill it. What's going on with you?”

The girls pushed themselves upright, propping pillows against the headboard of Jackie's bed.“I just.... I don't.... Argh!” Star pulled her long blonde tresses in frustration. She sighed. “Things have been weird with me and Marco because of the sleepover. Every time I try to talk to him I get all flustered and confused and Marco-y and end up dragging him off on some dangerous adventure. I'm afraid he's going to get really hurt because of me. And he hasn't brought it up once! His best friend tells him she has a crush on him in front everyone and it's like he's pretending it never happened! How the hell does Marco live like this! It's driving me mad.” She stopped, taking a few deep breaths. “Jackie, I need to know. How do you really feel about Marco?”

“Honestly Star? I don't know.” Jackie's voice was quiet, nearly inaudible. She looked up at Star. The other girl was looking at her with an incredulous glare. “Don't look at me like that Star. It's not an easy question.”

“How is it not an easy question!? You said you liked girls at the slumber party! You were JUST staring at my tits! Marco's a boy!” Star's voice rose angrily.

“Keep your voice down, dammit! My parents are home!” Jackie hissed between clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I never said I didn't like boys as well, Star. I just tend to prefer girls. If I had to put a label on it, I guess I'm bi...” Her face scrunched up as she questioned herself. “We don't get to chose who we are attracted to. It just happens. You want to know how I feel about Marco? I wish I had an answer for you. Everything has gotten so confusing recently.” Jackie punched her pillow.

“Tell me about it.” Star sighed. “Dammit Jackie. This was supposed to be easy. Either you'd say you were gay and I could make you tell Marco and he'd be mine, or you'd say you loved him too and I could set him up with you and make you both happy. Not this complicated shit!” Star's wry tone made Jackie smile.

“Star.... Marco's changed so much since you arrived. And that's not a bad thing. Before you showed up he was so unsure of himself. Back then I only knew him through Janna. He's stammer out maybe two words and bail anytime she'd try to get us to hang out. If you'd asked me then what I thought about Marco as a potential boyfriend I would have laughed in your face. When I thought about romance Marco wasn't even on my list. He was... he was just Marco, you know?” Jackie looked away from Star. “He was kinda cute, but even then he wasn't... it was like my brain filed him away in his own little asexual category. Marco, the safe kid.”

“But when you showed up that changed. He's grown as a person. He's so much more confident, at least in that quiet way he has. I've seen him dive face first into fights with demons and monsters to help you, when a year ago he wouldn't even sit in a wobbly desk because he was afraid he'd fall over in class and hurt himself. Hell, he can actually hold a conversation with me now. And even with all his changes, I think if you'd asked me how I felt about him before he told me he had a crush on me he would have still been there in my mind. The safe kid.”

“Somehow, knowing how he feels has changed all that. I think hearing how he idolized me, and hearing his own self-doubt expressed so openly knocked him out of the safe category. He is kinda cute, and it's... flattering to be worshiped, you know?”

“I know what you mean about not thinking about Marco that way. If I hadn't seen....” Star drifted off. A look of horrified realization broke over her face. “Oh my corn.” She said, enunciating every word. “I'm Marco's Marco. Oh that's weird. Weird weird weird eww weird.”

“Hah!” Jackie couldn't help herself. A deep laugh welled up inside her when Star shuddered each time she said weird, like she had a spider crawling up her back or something. Jackie clutched at her sides, laughing so hard she couldn't speak.

Star pulled her pillow out from under her and smacked Jackie with it. “Jerk!” She rained a flurry of pillow thwacks down on the laughing girl.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Jackie caught the pillow mid-blow and wrentched it free from Star. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” She panted. “It's just your face was priceless. You looked like you had just bitten into a turd or something.”

“It's not that funny Jackie. Marco is my best friend. My first friend on earth. That's all he was supposed to be. Friends. But for months now that's been changing. I admitted it to myself, and to him. And if I'm being honest I know why it changed.” Star's voice was almost somber. “I... I think I might love him. There's an old saying on Mewni; 'To love someone is to place their happiness before your own.' That's how I feel about Marco. More than anything I want him to be happy. And....I shouldn't be telling you this. It's what changed how I thought of him, and you might see it the same....If Marco knew he'd probably drop dead of a heart attack halfway though strangling me. It's just that I don't think he can be happy if he has to hide a part of himself.”

“Star, I'm not sure what you're...” Jackie trailed off when Star raised her finger and shushed her.

“You see, about six months ago it was Ponyhead's birthday, and she was locked up in this reform school called Saint Olga's...” Star explained the events that led to the downfall of Saint Olga's reform school for wayward princesses, ending with the overthrow of the dreaded Miss Heinous. “.... So we got the hell out of that cornforsaken place.”

“Okay, so you disguised Marco as a princess. That explains your jab at him earlier, but I don't see what's so game-changing about that.”

“That's not everything Jackie. There's other things you don't know. You don't know what Marco looked like...” Star reached into her bag and pulled out her wand, waving it through a complex pattern as she talked. A beam of light shot from it and a full size replica of Marco in full princess splendor shimmered into existence at the foot of the bed.

Jackie scooted closer to the magic hologram. If she hadn't known it was Marco she wouldn't have recognized him. His lustrous brown locks were pulled back in a loose ponytail that flowed down to her, no, his waist. Thick curved bangs nearly concealed his matching brown eyes, reminiscent of his normal hairstyle but still somehow feminine. She had the barest trace of makeup on her face, just a touch of mascara thickening her eyelashes and a thin coating of gloss on her lips. The tight corset of the lilac ballgown gave her an hourglass figure and the illusion of petite breasts. Jackie reached out to flick Marco's bangs to the side. The image was so lifelike she was surprised when her hand passed though it. It flickered for a moment before winking out of existence.

“Jackie! Jackie, are you listening to me!” Jackie shook her head, suddenly aware she had been thinking about her friend as a girl. Star was poking her in the side. “You've been drooling over him for like five minutes.” She sounded worried.

“Okay... I'll admit Marco is a lot hotter than I expected as a girl. I still don't see what the big deal is. You disguised him as a girl once. It doesn't make him trans or anything.”

“You weren't listening! You were to busy perving on Marco.” Star gave Jackie a shove. “He kept the dress, Jackie. I'm also pretty sure he's been buying more in Mewni. That's the only reason he'd be asking me for Quest Buy giftcards after the whole friend to the end fiasco. He wears it whenever he thinks no one is home and... touches himself.”

“How do you know what he wears when no one is home? Have you been spying on him... Wait. Touches himself? Have you been spying on Marco wanking!?”

“No! Well, kinda. Okay, yes. But not the way you're thinking, and not deliberately.... at least not the first time....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Sound of Silence" is the property of Simon & Garfunkel, and Columbia Records.
> 
> Playlist for this chapter:  
> The Sound of Silence - Simon & Garfunkel, "Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M."  
> The Sound of Silence - Disturbed, "Immortalized". --->Seriously, if you haven't listened to this you're missing out.  
> Come Healing - Leonard Cohen, "Old Ideas"


	3. Obligitory Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Flashback to about 3 months earlier. TLDR version: Star messes up casting the all-seeing eye, and spies on Marco's wank fantasy by accident. She likes what she sees, gets off, then feels guilty. 
> 
> The ending of this chapter ended up way darker than I had originally sketched out.

Star stumbled through the rift into her room, falling face first onto her bed. Babysitting the buff babies was a lot harder now that they had legs, much less doing it without Marco. Thankfully Buff Frog got home early. She was tired and stank of muck. Pointing her wand at herself she mumbled “Mega Bubble Bath Beam.” The magical cleaning spell was so much more efficient than a human shower, and it would clean the mucky spot on her bed. Anyway she was too tired to enjoy the only advantage of a shower, the massage setting on the showerhead, tonight.

She could hear music through the walls. Marco was blasting Love Sentence again, so she guessed that he'd finished that history project with Janna for Ms.Skullnick. She wondered what he was up to, but there was no way she was getting out of bed to find out. Fortunately she was a magic princess and had a solution to her dilemma.

“Glossaryk?” She flopped over onto her side to look at the family spellbook on the nearby table.

“Yes, milady?” The strange little blue man stuck his head out from between the pages.

“I need a spell that will let me see what Marco is doing right now. Preferably one that I don't have to stand up to cast.”

“No you don't. You really don't.” He slowly retreated back into his book.

“Fine, Glossaryk. I want a spell that will let me see what Marco is doing.” Star sighed. Trying to get Glossaryk to do anything resembling work was always a pain in the butt.

“You really don't, Star. Leave the boy his dignity.” Glossaryk's voices was muffled by the pages.

“I'll give you a bathtub full of pudding.”

“A me sized tub, or a you sized tub?” His head pooped back out, naked greed in his eyes.

“A me sized tub, Glossaryk.”

“Deal.”

Star gave a little cheer and reached for the book of spells.

“Ah ah ah, little lady.” Glossaryk shook his finger at Star, floating above the book. “Pudding first. Then spells.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Star groaned and waved her wand. There was a burst of rainbow light, and a thump came from the second floor of her room. “It's upstairs. But you have to show me the spell before you can go and have your,” she paused and shuddered, “alone time with your pudding.”

“Well, Star. You have three options. There is queen Celena the Shy's spell to construct an all seeing eye.” The pages of the book flipped to a page of complicated alchemical instructions.

“No way, Glossaryk. I am way too tired to go and steal a cyclops's eye. And Marco could see it. It's a giant floating eyeball. Not exactly subtle. Next.”

“Next is Solena the Smitten's spell to link any two mirrors and.”

Star interrupted him before the pages could even move. “Marco doesn't have a mirror in his room. He uses the one in the bathroom. Next.” She sounded increasingly impatient.

The pages of the book sped by, opening to a page where the text glowed with an ominous darkness. “Lastly, there is Elcipsa's original spell of the all seeing eye. But I warn you Star. That spell is very dangerous, there is a reason that Celena invented her own version. It is dark...”

“Dark magic, very dangerous, yadda-yadda-yadda.” Star interrupted Glossaryk's ominous warning. “It's not like it raises an army of the dead or steals people's souls. I remember reading it now, it's harmless compared to her other spells. It's just a viewing spell. Now go do whatever unspeakable thing it is that you do when you're alone with pudding.” Star snatched the floating blue man out of the air and hurled him up the stairs. There was a clang of a tiny skull hitting metal, then a series of wet slurping noises. Star shuddered again and conjured a hatch on the spiral staircase to block them out.

“Now, how did that spell go again?” Star mused. In spite of Glossaryk's warning, somehow actually getting up and looking through her spellbook seemed like to much effort to the tired girl. Maybe she could do it from memory. “What's the worst that could happen?”

"I summon the mind's eye, to make a hole in empty sky. Reveal to me what has been hidden, unveil to me what comes unbidden!” Despite Star's mistaken wording of the spell, a roiling purple mist streaked with gold poured out from the broken crystal in her wand. Rising up from the floor, the mist spun faster and faster until at last it stilled into a mirror's sheen. Light flashed, and an image of Marco on his bed appeared within the oval boundaries of the mists.

Star's wand fell from her hands, off the bed, and clattered to the floor, mist still pouring from it. Her jaw dropped, an expression of shocked disbelief on her face. “No wayyy....” She whispered to herself. Her cheeks blazed with a blush so deep her hearts seemed pale in comparison. ' _Glossaryk was right. I did not need, or want, to see this.'_ She thought, staring at the mystic vision. ' _I should look away. Why aren't I looking away?'_ She bit her lip.

It was definitely Marco's room. And his bed. And Marco was on it, but so was Jackie. And they were both naked, or at least nearly naked, and doing... sex stuff.

Marco's was tied spreadeagled to the bed with rope. The few bits of skimpy clothing he had on only served to made him look more naked. A pair of sheer purple stockings held up with garters covered his legs, a padded purple training bra crossed his chest, and a frilly purple pair of panties with a little lilac bow covered most of his crotch. His stiff cock jutted out from behind the bow, straining against the elastic. He had another pair of aquamarine panties pulled over his head forming a makeshift blindfold. Star barely noticed the long brown hair emerging from beneath it.

Jackie was nude except for her socks. She was curled up alongside Marco's bound body, pert breasts presseed into his side. One of her legs was looped over his, pinning it even further to the bed. One hand twirled a loop of brown hair that spilled from his panty blindfold, while the other traced a fingertip slowly along the underside of his erection. Marco moaned each time she broke contact with the base of his glans at the end of her teasing stroke, and gasped each time she started again. Star watched as it twitched and bobbed with each touch, nearly hypnotized. On every fourth or fifth stroke Jackie would tap her fingertip in the clear precum leaking from his slit and swirl it around the head of his cock. His hips rose each time in a futile effort to prolong contact with her teasing fingers.

“That is not real. That is not happening. There is no way this is happening. This is just a weird dream...why am I dreaming about a girly Marco? And with Jackie?” The shaken girl muttered as she tore her gaze away. She wasn't sure how long she'd been watching, she only knew it had been too long. “Stupid sexy Marco.” She felt a confusing tangle of emotions; a rush of jealousy towards Jackie, possessiveness for Marco, and a hefty dose of arousal overlaying it all. Pinching herself on the arm she continued muttering. “Nope, not sleeping. Dammit.” She pushed off the bed, making sure not to look at the magical window, and slid down to rummage for her wand on the mist covered floor. She was embarrassingly aware of her stiff nipples brushing against the soft silk of her dress as she moved.

“There you are!” She proclaimed, picking up the wand. She stood and brandished her wand, still forcing herself to look away, fully intending to dispel her enchantment. As she tried to focus on her magic, she heard a familiar pained cry from the floating vision. Marco's cry.

Instinct, drilled into her by dozens of battles beside her friend, took over. “Marco!” She yelped loudly, her eyes snapping back to the spell in the center of the room. The image blurred and the sound flickered with the mystic equivalent of static. She shook her wand violently. “No no no, not now.” Ever so slowly the image stabilized. She strained to see what had hurt Marco. She could see him pulling against his bonds, a whine emerging from his clenched teeth, trying to force his legs closed. Jackie's leg was sandwiched between his, prying them open. Her hand had abandoned its teasing and was now clasped tightly around his panty-covered balls.

“Greedy girl. It's only been fifteen minutes.” The quiet words dripped out of Jackie in a sweet tone that somehow sounded teasing and menacing at the same time. They sent a shiver down Star's spine. “You know you need to ask permission first.”

Marco's body relaxed with her opening hand, slumping back to the bed. He took a deep trembling breath, or at least he tried to. It was interrupted by another gasp as her fingertip resumed its tormentingly slow stroke along his erection.

Star sat back down on her bed with her wand still extended, eyes glued to the perverted scene once more. She could feel a wet spot in her underwear as she pressed her legs together and squirmed.

“Please...” He stretched out the word in a long moan.

Star moaned in time with Marco. Without conscious direction her free hand had slipped up and under her dress and found its way between her legs. Her fingers spread and traced the outline of her pussy through the silken fabric of her panties. The wand clattered to the floor again, her hand opening reflexively when her fingers met on her clit. This was so much more interesting than the massage setting.

“Please what, my pet?” She taunted him, tracing her finger up his flat belly to playfully circle his nipple.

“Please.... please make me cum...”

“Oh, Princess... there's no question that I'm going to make you cum.” Jackie laughed derisively. “The question is whether you're going to be punished for cumming without permission, you silly girl.”

“Please, Jackie. Please, my goddess. Please may I cum?” Marco begged as Jackie squeezed down on his nipple.

“ _No, not yet_ ” thought Star, lying back and cupping a breast with her newly free hand. She didn't want it to end. Not yet. She rolled her rock hard nipple with her palm. There was a long silence from the vision. Her hand pushed through the elastic of her panties, and she slid a pair of fingers inside her moist pussy.

“No.” Jackie's voice was cold. Marco squirmed, pulling on the ropes, as she twisted and pulled at his nipple. “You haven't **earned** it, pet.” She emphasized the word by pulling until his nipple slid from her grip. Her hand darted up to his chin and seized it. “You're forgetting the rules, princess. You don't get to cum until I cum first, remember? Maybe I should just go, and leave you here... I've got perfectly good fingers, so I don't really need you.” She let go of his chin and playfully shoved it, turning his face away from hers. Her body shifted as she untangled her leg from his and lifted it free.

Marco began to panic as he felt Jackie moving away from him. “No, wait! Jackie please don't go! I'll be a good girl for you. Please Jackie! Let me be your good little princess!” The words emerged in a higher pitch than his normal voice. He was trying to sound girly. “Please...” He whispered when he felt her arm slip out from under his shoulder.

Star watched Jackie get to her knees on the bed. The spell refocused on the girl. For the first time Star got a good look at her. Her body was amazing. Hourglass waist, bubble butt, pert softball-sized breasts. Her hand traced down Marco's side, running her nails to where her knees pressed against his midriff. Her legs parted, and Star could see the smooth mound and delicate lips between them for just a moment before her hand obscured her view. Jackie moaned and pulled her hand free. A shimering strand of clear fluid briefly linked her finger to her swollen lips and then broke apart into droplets. She raised her finger to his face, wafting it under his nose, and laughed as his tongue darted out to lick it clean. She sat back, watching Marco pull against the ropes and beg with a predatory grin on her lips.

 _'I can't believe how Jackie's treating him,'_ she thought, fingers on autopilot, ' _she's normally so nice. I'm outraged. I'm incensed. I'm going to stop this. I'm coming to save you, Marco. I'm coming, Marco.”_ Her thoughts skipped a beat and her fingers curled inside her, instinctively stroking her G spot. ' _I'm coming. I'm cuming? I'mcumming! Marco!'_

Her orgasm took her by surprise, exploding behind her eyes like a baseball bat to the head. “Ffffffuuuuuuuccckkkkkkk YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSS!!” A guttural groan erupted from Star as she twitched on the bed. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her head pressed back into the soft mattress as her back arched, pushing her breast into her clutching hand. The involuntary rolling motion of her hips rocked her clit back and forth over the cum-slicked ball of her hand, rapid firing spikes of pleasure into her brain. One leg tried to lever up her body while the other twitched and jerked, completely disconnected from conscious control. With a jerky motion, both of her hands flopped away from her overstimulated body. She took short, sharp breaths as she regained control of her muscles.

' _Marco.....'_ The name drifted through the endorphin haze in Star's languid mind. ' _Marco.'_ There it was again, more insistent this time. ' _MARCO!'_

“Marco!” Star shot upright, staring at the viewing portal. Marco's room had disappeared, replaced with a strobe-light kaleidoscope of confusing images. A clock tolling, clothing flying into the old truck in the back shed, her arriving through a portal in the living room, a crowd of faceless people pointing and laughing at Marco in the halls of the school. The music that had been blaring the whole time ended abruptly, halfway through 'Just Friends', and Star could hear thumping and rustling from down the hall. She grabbed for her wand and ended the spell in a panic.

' _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ ' The expletive ran through Star's mind on repeat as she dashed for the window, grabbing the open spellbook on her way. A quick wave of her wand summoned Cloudy on the other side. She leaped out the window and onto the pink cloud.

“Hi Sta” The sentient cloud began to greet her.

“Shhh.... Up! Now!” She hissed, interrupting it. It obediently shot upwards.

“Star?” Her door opened. Marco stuck his head in the empty room and looked around quickly. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his red hoodie on, its hood pulled over his face. “No Star. Phew.” He sniffed. Then sniffed again. There was a weird smell in the room, sorta sweet and earthy. He shrugged. There was always a weird smell in Star's room.

Outside, Star floated high above the onion dome of her tower with the spellbook in her lap. It was surprisingly easy to read in the dim starlight. The light pooled at the edges of the darkly glowing words, outlining them with a blackened silver flame. She read the words and wracked her memory. It wasn't the same spell. She didn't know what she had seen, but at least it couldn't be real.

“Okay, let's just be sure.” Her voice was tinged with bittersweet relief.

“I summon the all-seeing eye, to tear a hole in the sky! Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden!”

Black mist streaked with silver jetted from her wand. It felt different than the last time. Colder. Dirtier. The viewing portal snapped into existence almost instantly, without the swirling dramatics of her earlier spell, forming an eerie yellow eye. Like the words in the book, it pulled the wan starlight in to its darkly burning border.

Star stared into the giant eye floating in front of her. _'Why isn't it showing me Marco?'_ She wondered.

The instant she thought of Marco the eye vanished, replaced with an image of Marco in his room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and was halfway through pulling off his red hoodie. No Jackie. No ropes. Star sighed in relief and then gaped as Marco's hoodie came off.

Strapped around his chest was the purple training bra she had seen earlier. He shook his hips and the towel fell free, unveiling the frilly panties the covered the bulge at his groin. There was a dark damp spot beneath the little lilac bow. His hair was spiked up in a girly faux-hawk, and his face had a slim streak of purple makeup running down one cheek. He reached behind himself to unclasp the bra, and Star could see spots of glistening wetness on his abs as they shifted in the light. He stripped off the bra with a practiced motion, dropping it in the old trunk sitting in the middle of his normally spotless floor. She recognized the trunk. It normally sat in the storage shelves in the backyard shed. Inside it she recognized the gown she had conjured to disguise Marco at Saint O's. She watched the bra slide down the swell of the hooped skirt and pool on the corset, joining a pair of purple stockings.

Marco's fingers hooked in to the frilly waistband of his panties. He shimmied out of them and held them out in front of him, just staring at them. His shoulders slumped and he threw them violently into the truck.

“You've got to stop doing this, Diaz. You're going to get caught.” He snarled quietly. Angrily. “It's not right. You're sick. You're a boy.”

Star's hand covered her mouth. Her vision blurred and her heart pounded in her throat, filling her head with noise. She felt sick with guilt, finally realizing what she had seen earlier. She had spied on his most intimate secrets. She'd watched his fantasy, pulled straight from his mind. In a way it felt like she had raped him. The sound of Marco slamming the lid of the trunk down made her jump, and she could feel the wetness of her dislodged tears rolling down her cheeks. “I'm sorry, Marco!” She sobbed and angrily dismissed the horrible spell.

“Star....” Cloudy's voice pierced the deafening drumbeat of her heart.

“Just go, Cloudy. Just shut up and go.” She managed to gasp out.

 _' Oh Marco... you poor, sweet, confused doofus.'_ She mused sadly. ' _I've betrayed your trust in me. I'll make it right. I'll never do that again, I swear.'_ She kept repeating the thought to herself. _'I'll never do it again.'_ Again and again, but each time it sounded more hollow, more like a lie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write. I've got two different versions of it, one where star describes the events to jackie in a conversation and this one. In the end this one is the one that had better writing, but I'm still not sure if it works.
> 
> Next chapter coming in (hopefully) a few days. Expect more Marco wank/angst scenes with Star/Jackie smut mixed in. 
> 
> Playlist  
> True Colors - Cyndi Lauper, "True Colors"  
> Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling & Lzzy Hale, "Shatter Me"


	4. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has feels. Star confesses to Jackie. Less smut than I expected.
> 
> Timelines for chapter 1 and 2 intersect here.

The blast of cold water pulled him back to reality with a burst of adrenaline, cutting through his orgasmic haze. Marco reached up and shut off the water, feeling somehow numb as he replayed his fantasy in his mind. He felt strangely disconnected from his body, mind floating a foot or so above his body. He went through his normal post-shower routine on autopilot, wrapping a towel around himself and turbaning his hair, trying to process the impact. Why Star? He'd fantasized about Star. He'd never done that before. She'd been on his mind more often recently. He had been trying to act normal around her the last two weeks. He knew exactly how horrible it felt to have to confess a crush to someone who didn't feel the same way. He'd had to do exactly that with Jackie only minutes before Star....

' _Wait. Jackie.'_ The image of Jackie, standing naked with an erection bigger than his, flashed though his mind once more. Marco was so confused. He felt a familiar panic rising in his chest. ' _I'm not gay. I like girls. I'm a boy.'_ He'd been telling himself that so often since Saint O's. First it was the girl's clothes and then makeup when he masturbated. Then his fantasies about being called girl or princess and being tied up and used. Then the butt stuff. And now this. He was running out of ways to rationalize his feelings.

“I'm not gay, dammit!” Marco hurled the words at his reflection in mirror, slamming both fists down on the bathroom counter. The small leather case he had brought in with him earlier tumbled down beside his feet, followed by a small cascade of junk from Star's side, jarred off by his blow. He looked down at the mess on the floor. “I'm not.” The words were quiet and lacking conviction. They had slipped out as Macro's eyes had found the case on the floor. His makeup case.

He turned and put his back to the wall, eyes filling with tears he would not allow himself to shed. He let himself slide down to the floor, feet pushing aside Star's crap. Leaning against the cupboard doors, legs akimbo, he banged his head back into the wall several times. “I just want to be normal.” Despite his protests he knew the truth. He wasn't going to be normal. He wasn't going to stop. He didn't know how. He was starting to think he didn't want to.

Marco didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor, but it had been long enough that the bunched up terrycloth of his towel under his butt had started to cut off the circulation to his legs. The music from his phone stopped. It emitted a loud buzz, rattling against the toilet lid where he had left it, and the light from the screen faded. ' _Shit, out of battery. How long have I been in here._ ' He wondered, his train of thought jarred from its well worn track of guilt. He glanced at his wrist before remembering that his watch was still in his pile of clothing. Where he always put it. Under his panties. He pushed himself up, and caught his towel on the cupboard knob on the way up. It fell to the floor, exposing his naked body. Marco glared at his soft penis for a moment. ' _This is all your fault.'_ The thought came out of nowhere and wrung a wry chuckle out of him.

He still needed his watch. It was only a few feet away. Why was he hesitating? He shook his head and walked over, wincing as pins and needles shot up his leg. Reaching down with both hands he picked up the pink panties in his left hand and his watch in the right, shoulders slumped. He raised the watch and let his other hand hang by his side, panties dangling from it. It took a conscious effort to still his hand enough to read the old-fashioned analog watch-face. ' _Quarter past six. Longer than I planned, but still plenty of time before anyone gets home.'_ His parents never got home before eleven o'clock on date night. The soft silk in his trembling hand tumbled free. He shuddered as it slid down the front of his calf before pooling on top of his feet. The gentle caress of the falling silk along his skin sent sent little tendrils of lust up his spine. He stood there, wriggling his toes through the silk, as his shame and guilt fought against the combined forces of sensation and the demands of his limited time. Shame lost. With a practiced effort Marco pushed it down. Deep down, sending it to join its siblings in the tight ball of suppressed thought in the center of his being, at least for the moment.

His left foot had found its way through the waistband and leg hole on its own. ' _Time enough for recriminations tomorrow._ ' The last of his guilt washed away. _'I'll be back.'_ The feeling was almost words, flashing through his imagination unprompted. Or maybe the words were almost a feeling. He didn't care. Not now.

His shoulders straightened. He brought his head up a bit faster than he should have, and his towel-turban fell free. A short, messy tangle of mostly dry hair emerged as it fell to the floor. Taking a deep breath he fastened his watch to his wrist with newly steady hands. Concentrating on the sensations, trying not to think, he crouched down and began to shimmy into his panties. It **felt** right. That was all that mattered. ' _Don't think. Feel.'_ The paradoxical thought brought another smile to his lips.

His soft cock stirred when the silken fabric grazed it. A final firm pull cupped it, and the twin orbs beneath it, in the comforting tightness. He traced its outline with a fingertip, just once. 'R _emember the plan, Diaz.'_ He thought to himself. ' _You've got work to do, first.'_

With quick, practiced motions he gathered up all of Star's assorted detritus from the floor and dumped them back on her side of the counter. With a little more care, he picked up his makeup case and placed it on his side. The zipper slid back smoothly. First out was the hair products.

It had taken Marco hours of fiddling to come up with something he could do with his hair without having to change his normal style. Hours of looking through his mom's celebrity and fashion magazines. Now it only took him minutes. Quickly stroking upwards with his comb, he worked the product into his hair. In the mirror he could see the faux-hawk take form. He'd picked it because it was sufficiently unisex that he could pass it off as an experiment if anyone ever saw it. The makeup was a different question. No passing it off as anything but what it was, if he was caught. He'd spent what felt like days nervously watching youtube tutorials late at night on how to apply it, how to pick your shades, everything. Despite his best efforts, he could never quite match the subtle perfection of Star's magic. He'd found a style he could pull off, though. One that matched his new hair. Muscle memory took over, and he could feel his mind drifting as his hands applied the thicker makeup of his punk-rock style.

Star.....

“ _That's it, Princess. Make yourself pretty for me.”_ Star's voice drifted through his mind. Marco shook his head, barely remembering to pull his hand away from his face. _'Jackie, Diaz. Jackie.... Jackie Diaz.'_ He forced his mind away from Star by repeating the familiar mantra of his and Jackie's names combined.

“ _That's it, Princess. Make yourself pretty for me.” Jackie's voice. Thank god. She breathed on the nape of his neck, blowing up and down. “It's more fun when I get to wreck all your hard work.” Her hand spanked his ass, hard, through the thin silk of his underwear as she spoke. Once. Twice. On the third smack she pressed her hand in, roughly cupping his stinging asscheek. He could see her face in the mirror, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I am going to ruin you, dirty girl. You...are...mine!” She growled the last words, nipping at his ear. Not satisfied with his reaction, she dragged her top teeth down the side of his neck towards his shoulder. Her fingernails dug in to his ass, lifting him up on his toes and painfully forcing her teeth into his collarbone._

_She released her grip on his asscheek and planted a soft kiss on the darkening bite mark on his shoulder. One final playful smack on his behind before she turned to go. Her body came into view from behind his own. She was perfect. Perfectly female. Marco let out a sigh of relief. “Don't keep me waiting too long, princess. I might not be there when you get back.”_

_**********_

Star's voice drifted off as her friend stared at her. Jackie's jaw hung open, her eyes wide and her cheeks blazing. Star's hand flew to her mouth and she bit down on her fingers. She hadn't intended to tell Jackie everything that had happened that night. Certainly not the bit about her own, admittedly fantastic, masturbation to Marco's dirty fantasy. It was just the combination of the booze, and her own confused emotions, and most of all the way Jackie's hands had caressed her wings through her hair when the older girl had tried to comfort her. She glanced down and felt the heat in her cheeks increase as she saw the stiff points of her nipples through her shirt.

“Whoa...” Jackie didn't notice that she had spoken. Star had just dropped a load of weapons-grade weirdness on her. Hot weirdness. Jackie's mind had no troubles picturing every word she had said. The blond girl made frequent appearances in her own fantasies, and the image of her getting off replayed in Jackie's mind. To make things worse, she really liked hearing Marco's dirtiest thoughts about her. She'd always been the aggressor in her relationships. She liked to be in charge. But she'd never imagined someone giving her that level of control before. To let her just... toy with them. She was vaguely aware of Star beginning to speak again as she replayed the story in her mind. Something was bugging her about it. Something didn't fit. Star poked her.

“Sorry, what?” She looked at Star. “I wasn't listening. That... was a lot to process all at once.”

“I said, you're right about Marco worshiping you. In all of his fantasies, every time, its always you doing stuff to him. He barely even touches you. And it is **always** you.” Her voice was still muffled by her hand, quiet and bitter.

Inside Jackie's mind the inconsistency clicked. Star had said she flew away, swearing to never do it again. But she had also said the first time, and every time. No wonder the girl had a crush on him.

“Star... Just how often have you been doing this?” She asked, trying to keep her voice light.

Star seemed to shrink in herself. “Once or twice...      ...” She mumbled through her hand, her last words inaudible.

“What was that last bit? I didn't hear you.” She repeated herself when Star didn't respond.

“A day, okay! Once or twice a day!” Star suddenly yelled, then slapped her hand over her mouth. Jackie winced at the volume.

“Girls? Is everything okay up there?” The door muffled the call from downstairs.

“Yeah, we're fine!” Jackie yelled back.

Star fished in her bag and pulled out her wand. “Soundproof glitter bubble!” She whispered.

A glowing pink bubble emerged from the crystal, and flashed outwards to cover every contour of the room. Jackie felt a tingle as it washed over her.

“You didn't think to do that before?” Jackie asked. “And no wonder you have a crush on Marco. You've been polishing the pearl to his wank bank every day for what, months now?”

“I still haven't told you everything. I still haven't told you the worst bit.” The brittleness was back in Star's eyes.

“So tell me already.”

Star sat back, forcing herself to breath. She closed her eyes. ' _You can do this, Star.'_ The silence dragged on and on.

“Star. Tell me.” Jackie barked. She didn't mean for her words to sound so cold. Star winced, and pulled her legs up to her chest. It was the voice from Marco's dream. The voice that had been haunting her. Cold. Haughty. A voice that expect to be obeyed. It snapped through her.

“You're right. I did it to myself. But you're not completely right. It is always you. In his dreams, when I watched them. I'd put myself in your place, but it wasn't enough. Always you. Always you. In his dreams, and... and in mine.”

Jackie's jaw dropped. Star couldn't mean.... It would explain the box thinking someone was lying, all those weeks ago. Star had a crush on her. This was... no wonder she was so torn up inside. It explained that torrent of tears, and why she had been so fixed on setting up Jackie with Marco. Jackie closed her eyes, desperately trying to think.

Star stared at her frozen friend. She'd left her speechless again. Jackie's eyes closed. She had to do something. She couldn't stand the waiting. She'd already ruined everything, tonight. What was one more betrayal. Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and pressed her lips to Jackie's open mouth. She felt her friend stiffen at the unexpected contact, and pushed her tongue into her mouth, just like Tom used to do to her. ' _I'm sorry, Marco.'_ She thought as she felt Jackie's tongue tangle with her own, and her arms wrap around her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep planning smut heavy chapters and writing feels instead, sorry. More smut soon, I promise.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Daft Punk, "Random Access Memories" ----> The whole album


	5. Love is Not a Victory March.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Star/Jackie smut. Jackie's a bit... rapey. No Marco this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing the previews for chapters before I write them. They keep coming out completely different from my plans.

Jackie stiffened at the unexpected touch of Star's lips against hers. All her thoughts derailed. Her eyes flew open and her vision filled with Star's tilted face. Her eyes were closed, tears welling up between them. She looked... broken. Jackie's arms instinctively rose to push star away, then stilled as her brain caught up with her body. Star's tongue slid into her open mouth and met her own. 'S _he tastes sweet?'_ It was a surprise. Jackie knew that if she made one wrong move, said one wrong word, Star would be gone. Her tongue began to move, tangling with Star's. Her arms rose again and wrapped around the smaller girl. There was nothing else she could do. Her fingers dug through the long blond hair draped down her back, and accidentally grazed the gossamer wing hidden below it.

Star eyes shot open and she made a plaintive, mewling cry into her mouth the moment Jackie touched her wing. She arched her back away from the contact, her movements breaking their kiss and pushing her chest into Jackie's. Her hands came up and pushed down on Jackie's arms, forcing her hands down below the level of her wings.

“Not there.” She gasped. No one but her had ever touched her wings directly before. She knew they were sensitive, it was why she didn't wear a bra anymore, but Jackie's touch was different. The heat of her fingers lingered. The sheer intensity of the sensation frightened her.

Jackie raised her hands and took hold of Star's shoulders. She pushed her back down on the bed. Jackie straddled Star's waist, trapping the smaller girl's legs between her own calves and thighs. She slid her hand down from Star's shoulders, along her arms and interlocked their fingers. She pushed Star's hands up the duvet, beside her head. Leaning down, she pinned Star's forearms as their lips met once more. Jackie felt Star's lips part, the wet pressure of her tongue pressing against her lips. She pulled back. Star's surprised confusion was evident on her face.

“This could be fun, Starshine. But first, I think, we need to finish talking about Marco.” Jackie knew she was taking a risk mentioning him.

' _Marco.'_ The name was an icy blade in Star's heart. ' _What am I doing? I just.. I just..'_ It cut through the haze of alcohol and hormones. She had to leave. She had to get out. “Oh corn. Marco. I've ruined everything. I'm sorry. I've got to go, Jackie! Let me GO, JACKIE!” She sobbed, trying to get up, or roll over, or anything.

Jackie had been somewhat prepared for Star's struggles, and even then barely managed to hold her down. Only the combined advantages of alcohol and leverage had kept her from being thrown off. The slender girl was stronger than she looked. She tried to suppress the guilty thrill she felt as she pinned Star to the bed. Star's story, her confession and her kiss all jumbled together in a tangle of arousal in Jackie's mind. She felt...powerful. In control. Each time Star twisted underneath her their breasts rubbed together through their clothes. Each time she bucked, her pelvis pressed the damp cotton of Jackie's panties up to wick up more of her flowing lust. She could see the answer in her mind.

_Star and Marco.. No, Star and Princess Marco drew panting breaths. Their lithe young bodies trembled with need, literally bound together in a carnal embrace. They were so close... she see it in the way their hips twitched and stilled as they fought their desperate desire for completion. All it would take was a word. Her word._

“ _Please, Jackie...” She wasn't sure which of them had spoken. The plaintive, gasping moan from her pets flowed like liquid fire into her ears, down her spine, to where her fingers plumbed the depths of her own need. They had earned it. This time. She pulled her hand from between her legs._

_Her fingers glistened wetly in the soft, flickering light. She leaned over them, dragging her breasts along Marco's back, moaning herself when her stiff nipples caught on the ropes that crossed his back, binding the two lovers. Her hand traced Star's cheek, gliding along smoothly, Star's sweat and her own nectar mixing. Her fingers dipped into Star's open, panting mouth. She felt Star's lips close, and the warm, wet caress of her tongue swirl around them._

“ _Yes.” The word was a command._

_She let her weight press them together. Star's teeth bit down on her fingers. A keening, joyful cry welled up in Star's throat, muffled by her hand. Her hips thrust up from the bed, forcing Marco deeper inside her...._

A savage jerk against her hands brought Jackie back to reality. Star was hyperventilating, naked panic clear on her face. She needed to snap her out of it.

“Star!” Jackie tried to emulate her earlier bark.

There it was again. That voice. Star stilled, slumping into the bed. Her eyes focused on Jackie. Her face was still right above hers, and her platinum blonde hair draped down to cut off her view of the room.

“Relax Star. You haven't ruined anything.” Her voice radiated certainty. Jackie freed one of her hands from Star's, and brought it up to her face. She traced the outline of Star's cheek, biting down on her lip as she mimicked the gentle touch from her fantasy.

“But Marco.. And I kissed you. And you kissed me! I've ruined everything!” She felt Jackie's finger press against her lips, shushing her. Jackie's lips grazed her forehead, planting a soft kiss down on her brow.

“Do you trust me, Star?” Jackie asked, releasing her other hand and sitting up.

“What does that have to do with any of this!?”

“Do. You. Trust. Me. Star.” Jackie asked again, slowly, her eyes locked on Star's.

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I trust you, Jackie.”

“Then trust me when I say you haven't ruined anything. Not with me. Not even with Marco. You didn't let me tell you what I thought of you story...”

“I don't understand...” Star was so confused, and Jackie sounded so sure.

“You really don't see the answer, do you?” Jackie paused, looking down at her with a lusty smile. Jackie grabbed the hem of her striped shirt and peeled it upwards. Star's eyes followed it up her toned torso. She gaped when Jackie's fingers slipped under the white sports-bra she wore under her shirt and pulled them off together, tossing them off to the side of the bed. Her breasts bounced into view. They were smaller than in Marco's dreams, but not by much. A perfect, milky-white handful. Her thick, erect nipples were surrounded by puffy areolas, and stood out from her breasts like rose petals on fresh snow. “There's a way through this where everyone gets what they want, Star. Even Marco. Everyone's happy. All you have to do is let it happen. But Marco. We're going to have to force him to be happy, at least at first. You know how dense he can be.” Jackie's hands slipped under Star's shirt and moved up slowly, so slowly, along her belly as she talked.

Star stared at Jackie. There was a hunger smoldering behind her emerald eyes. She wasn't suggesting...her mind shied away from the word. Pressuring. That was safe. Safer. Pressuring Marco into acting out his fantasies. ' _Everyone's happy.'_ Jackie's reassurance echoed in her head. ' _Everyone's happy.'_ She didn't understand how, but she trusted Jackie. Her breath caught. Jackie's hands had found her breasts, cupping around them gently. Her touch was so soft, just like in her dreams. All that was missing was Marco. Her nipples slid between Jackie's slender fingers and her back arched, pressing the soft swells into Jackie's hands and letting the bunched fabric of her shirt slide over her fluttering wings.

“Jackie.....” Star moaned. She couldn't think. The soft fabric grazing her wings sent tracers of pleasure up to burst behind her eyes. Her hands joined Jackie's on her breasts, squeezing the other girl's fingers together and trapping her nipples between them. She didn't want to think.

Jackie smiled down at her, rolling the stiff nubs between her fingers. She pushed Star's arched back back down to the bed. She let her body press against Star's, her breasts pressing into the backs of Star's hands. Awkwardly letting her weight rest on he elbows, she brought her head down beside Star's ear.

“How does this sound for the rest of the evening, Starshine? First, I'm going to make you cum your brains out. Then you're going to show me Marco's fantasies. And then we're going to figure out how we're going to make his dreams come true.” Jackie whispered, her breath hot in Star's ear.

' _And the best part is, if what you've told me is true, he'll love even the bits he hates. Even his nightmares..._ ' The predatory thought flashed through Jackie's mind. It should have shocked her. Her plan should have shocked her. 

Jackie's lips touched Star's again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing lesbian scenes is hard.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Radioactive - Pentatonix & Lindsey Stirling (Imagine Dragons cover), YouTube  
> Hallelujah - Pentatonix (Leonard Cohen cover), YouTube
> 
>  
> 
> There are a lot of elements to this story that I haven't figured out how to write yet that still impact the progression of events. These may get fleshed out in later chapters or not, depending on how well I write them, if I write them. So I think I need to put in some of my headcanon notes on characters and past events here 
> 
> Marco:  
> \- Virgin. Never had a relationship. Attracted to both Jackie and Star. Has watched a lot of Femdom porn.  
> -sub. Straight, but likes butt stuff. Crossdesser. Has been using the royalty money from Turdina merch to rent storage space and buy clothing. Also buys clothing at Quest Buy.  
> -sexual morality (Upbringing): Catholic. The boy's got ISSUES.
> 
> Star:  
> -Virgin. Had a relationship with Tom that got to the heavy petting stage. Attracted to both Jackie and Marco.  
> -Switch. Bisexual. Star comes from a matriarchy. She is accustomed to seeing females as authority figures. Likes ordering Marco around.  
> -sexual morality (upbringing): Mewni is a relatively conservative place. In the noble classes she was raised in, homosexuality is tolerated (as long as you were not in line for a title), bisexuality is frowned on, polyamory is scandalous and transsexuality is not talked about.
> 
> Jackie:  
> -Not a virgin. About 6 months older than the others. Significantly more experienced than the other two. Sexually active for at least 2 years. Multiple relationships. Polyamorous.  
> -Dom. Bi/pansexual. Jackie tends to have whirlwind relationships that end quickly because of her need for control.  
> -sexual morality (upbringing): Liberal & sex positive. Basically as long as no one gets harmed, do what feels good.


	6. It's a Cold and Broken Hallelujah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star/Jackie smut. I think it's kinda sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from Star's POV, mainly. There's a weird tense shift about halfway through, but that was the only way I could write this one.
> 
> On the music front, if you can, seriously listen to Pentatonix's version of Hallelujah when reading this. Ignore the Christian overtones of the song if you have to (if you're not a christian, or you're an atheist like me). I had it on repeat the whole time I was writing this.

Star leaned back in Jackie's arms, eyes closed and her head tucked into the hollow of her neck, melting into the soft embrace. She could feel the gentle vibration of Jackie's contend humming, and the pressure of her chin on the crown of her head. She had never been so relaxed. All her fears, all her troubles had floated away like flotsam on the rising tide of pleasure. The older girl had known just where to touch, just how to touch. She'd never experienced anything like it. It had made Tom's clumsy, fumbling attempts seem like the rough pawing of a ham-fisted ogre. Even her own touch paled in comparison. Jackie had played her body like an impresario on her instrument, dragging her through an earth-shattering series of climaxes. She had no idea how many times she'd orgasmed. It all blended together like a single, glorious movement.

At first she'd been stiff. Tense with pent-up emotion, and desire. With the familiar stab of guilt, when Jackie had mentioned Marco's fantasies. And then a single word, like a clarion call, had cut through it. We. ' _We're going to to make his dreams come true.'_ She could let go. _'Everyone's happy.'_ Jackie knew how to fix it, and she could just let it all go.

Their lips had met. No hesitation this time. Only pleasure. Pleasure that had seeped from Jackie's hands, from Jackie's lips into the broken places inside her and began to make her whole. Jackie had moved with a strange combination of awkwardness and grace when she broke their kiss, scooting and clambering lower down her body. Her lips had grazed a path down her neck, along her collarbone and down to her breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Her tongue had been warm and wet, circling each nipple in turn. Back and forth, as her hands drifted lower still.

Her hands had clenched and pulled at the bedding when Jackie's had found their way under her skirt, dislodging the mostly empty bowls of snacks, scattering their contents and sending them tumbling to the floor with a clatter. She had stroked her though the thin barrier of fabric that separated their skin, pressing the silk down and rubbing it in hard, fast circles over her clit.

She'd tried to call Jackie's name, but all that came out were primal sounds of need. Fireworks had exploded just behind her eyes, and Jackie's teeth had sunk into her nipple, sending a tracer of pain to join the pleasure rocking her mind. Not too hard, just enough to play counterpoint to her stroking fingers as she trembled under them.

She'd sunk back to the bed, panting. She'd expected Jackie to stop, to say it was her turn. That's how it had always been with Tom. But she didn't stop. Her fingers had kept going, and her tongue had swiped across the tip of the nipple trapped in her teeth.

“Jackie...” She'd gasped. “More...?” It was half a disbelieving question and half a demand.

Jackie had released her nipple and looked at her. She'd seen that look before. In her dreams. In Marco's dreams. But they'd both been wrong. There was no coldness in that look, only warmth. Warmth and a dangerous hunger.

“Oh, Starshine. If you can still talk, I'm not done yet.” Her fingers had slipped under her panties as she talked. “I'm not stopping until you can't even **think** anymore.” It sounded like a threat. A wonderful, terrible threat.

She'd curled around Jackie's fingers, her second climax taking her by surprise. Everything after that was a blur in her mind. A blur of fingers and tongue, of pleading for more and finally begging for mercy. By the time Jackie was finished she was limp on the bed, a marionette with its strings cut, mind totally disconnected from her body. Jackie had pulled her up in an enveloping embrace and....

A gentle pressure on her lips roused her from her reverie. Jackie was pressing a piece of the scattered chocolate against her lips. She let it slip through them. Jackie's fingers followed the sweet treat into her mouth, her lips closed around them and she could taste the tangy aftertaste of her juices under the cloying sweetness of the chocolate. Jackie pulled her fingers out slowly.

“Mmm..Jackie...”

Her finger pressed against Star's lips, shushing her again.

“Shhh. Just be, Star. Just be, my pet. My little Fiver.” Her other hand pressed into Star's flat belly possessively.

Star slid down a little along Jackie's chest, and craned her neck back to look at Jackie. Jackie could see the confused look in her sapphire eyes.

“Fiver?”

Star felt Jackie touch her cheek, right in the center of the heart shaped mark. “One.” Her hand brushed to the other side of her face, touching the other mark. “Two.” It swept down her chest, and a fingertip circled her nipple, tracking the outline of her heart shape aroela. “Three.” It drifted to the side, repeating it's action. “Four.” Then down, along her belly, to her pubic mound. She couldn't remember when Jackie had stripped her, but she was definitely naked. She shuddered as it traced the golden outline of her wispy, heart shaped pubic hair. “Five. My five of hearts. My Fiver.”

She grabbed Jackie's hand with both of her own before it could drift any lower. She couldn't take any more. Not right now. She brought it up to join the lone hand on her stomach and pressed it in to join their embrace, her own arms on top of Jackie's.

“But you didn't... I didn't...” Star's voice was uncertain. All she could remember was her own ecstasy.

“Oh yes I did, Fiver.” Jackie's voice dripped with satisfaction. She pressed her lips down on Star's brow, briefly, before continuing. “And you will. I'll show you how. But for now, shush, and just be.”

Star closed her eyes. She was safe, here in Jackie's arms. ' _Everyone's happy, Star.”_ It was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep. Jackie could fix it. Fix everything she had broken. Even her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco returns next chapter.
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Hallelujah - Pentatonix (Leonard Cohen cover)


	7. Player 4, Quarter Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco wanks, then finds a nasty surprise.

“ _I might not be there when you get back.”_

 

Marco's head followed the phantom vision of Jackie out the door. He felt the tip of the makeup pencil scrape along his temple, and snapped his eyes back to the mirror. “Fuck!” He'd messed up. Again. He really needed to pay more attention when he was putting on his makeup. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get get it applied to his satisfaction. Marco still didn't understand why getting it right felt so important. No one would ever see him like this.

His mind drifted again as he applied the finishing touches, this time to the question of what he was going to wear. His options had expanded dramatically in the last few months, ever since those mysterious payments from Mewni had begun to appear on his desk once every thirty days. At first he'd had no idea what to do with the thin plates of precious metals, a mix of gold and silver each stamped with the coat-of-arms of Saint Olga's, but a quick stop at the local cash-4-gold 'store' had converted it to usable currency with no questions asked. They even had prepaid credit cards. And what a teenage boy could accomplish on the internet with prepaid credit cards these days was truly miraculous. He'd rented a large P.O. box and a storage locker on the far side of town. The distance didn't matter, with the dimensional scissors they were only ever a few steps away, and moving his trunk out of the shed eliminated his biggest chance of getting found out.

Every thirty days he went on an online shopping spree. Shirts, skirts, lingerie, even some jewelry. He'd even scavenged a few clothing racks from an out of business second-hand store. The only thing he didn't order was evening wear. They were too expensive on Earth. He got those on Mewni. On one of his many trips to Quest Buy with Star, he'd realized that there was nothing strange on Mewni about a noble lady sending a servant, boy or girl, to purchase an evening dress or ballgown that had previously caught her eye. It was a simple matter to purloin a servant's uniform from the royal palace. And it wasn't like the sloths that ran the place gave a shit. They were just happy he never wanted to have them do any alterations.

' _Earth clothes tonight._ ' He decided. Time was a factor, and even though his Mewnian gowns were gorgeous, they took way to long to put on and take off without magic or a cadre of servants. Corsets were a royal pain in the ass.

He gazed at himself in the mirror. Looking back at him was a cute punk-rock girl. Her shortish brown hair formed a cockatiel's crest above her face, the gleam of the drying product glinting in the light from above the mirror. Her eyes were highlighted by bold strokes of purple and black above them and a rosy bronzed glow of blush beneath. He pursed his lips and watched her pout back at him, lips full and glossy with just a hint of violet overlaying their natural pinkness.

' _She's hot. I'm hot._ ' Despite his earlier resolve the thought woke his confusion. He was attracted to girls, and he was an attractive girl. He shook his head. No. He looked like an attractive girl. He was a boy. A boy. ' _Keep it together, Diaz.'_ he thought, hands filing everything back into the leather case in a precise, automatic order.

He placed his towels back on the drying racks, and gathered up the neatly folded stack of dirty laundry and his phone before heading back to his room. He forced himself to stroll down the hallway instead of run. There was something exhilarating about being in what was normally a public space in just his panties.

The ten steps to his room felt like an eternity. His heart pounded in his chest, and he felt so alive. He felt like dancing. He knew what he wanted to wear.

When he entered his room he dropped his clothes in the laundry bin and plugged his phone into the cable from his laptop. It was on, like usual, reseeding his torrents. Marco liked having a positive ratio. He quickly typed in his password, “marcO_lynN-thoMaS”, and cued up a couple upbeat songs.

Head nodding and shoulders swaying, Marco opened up the door to his closet and shimmied out of his panties. There was a second laundry bin in there, covered by a draped towel, that he dropped them in. Marco had this laundry done in Mewni, posing as a servant boy in his 'borrowed' livery.

He opened the trunk. It was full of all the stuff he could fold without wrinkling too badly, all subdivided by the simple partitions he had built. He was able to find what he wanted in a snap. He decided to skip the bras tonight. First the shirts, a black wide-mesh tank-top and a matching gauzy cold-shoulder cutoff that left his midriff bare. Then a pair of slinky purple side-tie panties, a tattered black denim skirt and some black fishnet stockings. Finally the 'jewelry', wide spiked leather wristbands that were just a tiny bit too small for him and a spiked dog collar.

“ _Ah ah ah, pet.” Jackie's voice, coming from behind him, interrupted as he brought the collar to his neck. “You know that you're not allowed to do that. I'm the only one who gets to collar you.” Her fingers were cold on his neck. She let her flesh drag over his as she pushed her arm out over his shoulder, palm upwards. Once he placed his collar in her outstretched hand, she guided him to his knees in front of her with a gentle pressure on his shoulders. He let his head fall back and rest against her toned stomach as she cinched the leather tight around his throat. Too tight at first. He struggled to keep his palms pressed against his thighs when he felt the air cut off in his throat._

“ _Good girl. You're learning.” She let the collar loosen around his neck. “You look pretty. Pretty slutty. I'm glad I waited.” She was happy with him. It felt so good._

_Her finger looped under his collar and drew him up to his feet. “Now dance for me, princess. Shake that booty.” Her hand slapped against his ass, hard, and pushed it away. Out into the clear floor of the room. Jackie was always spanking him, whether he was good or bad._

Marco danced like there was no one watching him. Hips swaying, shoulders shaking, head bobbing. He knew he moved with a clumsy, awkward lack of grace brought on by adolescence. He knew he looked like an epileptic giraffe having a seizure when he danced. Tonight, he didn't care. He flowed with the beats, at least in his mind. He sang along with the chorus, an imaginary microphone in his empty hand.

“Say the words, music man will set you free. Say the words, and feel the wave of the energy. Rise up, Rise up, feel the wave of the energy. Rise up, Rise up, come say the words with me....”

He danced for about twenty, twenty-five minutes. Until the music stopped. He was breathless as he came to a stop. His skirt had ridden up higher on his waist, and one of the drawstrings had come undone. His panties were only held up by the grip of the tight waistband.

“ _Very nice. I think you deserve a reward.” Jackie's voice, behind him again. Somehow Jackie was always hidden from him. She was always behind him, beside him, blindfolding him. A hand ran across his breasts and tweaked his nipple. Another rubbed his abs, fingers pointing down. “Have you been a good girl?”_

“ _Yes. I've been a good girl, Jackie.” He had to concentrate on his voice, to make it high and girly for her. It was hard. He was hard. Painfully hard. His erection pressed and bent against the tight denim._

“ _And what do good girls get?” Jackie's voice was playful. Her hand pulled the skirt up. She dragged her pinky's fingernail along his inner thigh as it came up._

“ _Good girls get to cum. Please, Jackie?”_

_“Wrong, pet. Good girls get a **chance** to cum.” She gave a little yank and his panties tumbled free. Her fingers wrapped around him stroking once, just once, before letting go. “They still have to earn it. Now spit.” Her hand was at his face again. He spat down on it. He didn't want to. It didn't feel right. He shouldn't be spitting on Jackie. But she had told him to, and that was more important than his feelings. _

Marco spat in his hand. He still hadn't learned the many uses of hand lotion. His hand became a blur over his hard cock. Over the months he'd become a master of edging himself, hovering right on the precipice of climax. Five minutes became ten, twenty, thirty. “Please, Jackie. Let your princess cum!”

_She stopped. For the seventeenth time. He needed to cum so bad it hurt. Literally, physically hurt. “Please Jackie. Let your princess cum!” He begged._

“ _Have you been a good girl?” How many times had he heard that question? It seemed like thousands. So many times it echoed in his dreams._

“ _Yes, Jackie. I'm your good girl. I swear. Please, may I cum!?”_

“ _I don't know, pet. I think you've been very naughty, haven't you?” Her voice turned cold. “What do you think, Star?” Her voice sounded like frozen sugar._

“ _I think she's been very naughty indeed, Jackie.” Star's voice. “I don't think she deserves to cum.”_

Star's voice. Marco couldn't stop himself. “Star!?” His balls drew up and powerful jets of cum pulsed to spurt out over his chest and midriff. His body jerked with each pulse. He grabbed for the back of his chair, to help him keep his balance, but it skittered along the floor, pushed away under his weight and he tumbled to his knees.

“ _Greedy SLUT!” Jackie's kick had sent him to the floor. “You know you're not allowed to cum without permission. Twice in one day. And you_ _**lied** to me. Right to my face. It's going to be a long night for you, you stupid, lying slut. Now go get your punishment toy.” _

Marco crawled over to the trunk. He didn't understand why this made him so horny. Why the idea of Jackie hurting him made him horny. His hands fished for his only sex toy, a vibrating egg he had stolen from Janna. He was still to afraid to buy any, even online. It felt like a step to far. It was absurd, considering what he was doing, what he'd done.

He hadn't meant to steal it. He'd been at Janna's house, they'd been working on a project. Really, he'd been working on their project. Janna had been pumping him for details on Tom. She really wanted to know how to summon demons. It had just been sitting in an open drawer, and he'd wondered what it was. When she took a bathroom break he'd picked it up. He'd quickly figured out the purpose after twisting the little knob on the control box, but either she'd come back so quickly or he'd gotten lost in thought and when she came back in the room he had to just stuff it in his backpack to keep her from seeing it in his hands. He hadn't been able to resist trying it out, and after that there was no way he was giving it back.

“ _You're only making it worse, girl. Hurry up!” Star's voice. Fuck it. He was to tired to force her out of his mind. Just go with it._

He couldn't find the box he kept the toy in. It wasn't in its usual place, nestled at the bottom of the panty compartment. Marco began to feel a bit of panic. He always put things in their place. Especially that. Not under the shirts. Not with his jewelry. He found it under his skirts, pressed against the rear wall of the trunk.

He opened it. He felt sick. It wasn't there. Only a USB stick, stuck to a post-it note with 'PLAY ME' printed in block letters on it. He could feel the watery warning under his tongue. His heart pounded, thundering in his ears like artillery. The box fell from his hands as oblivion wrapped him in its arms and claimed him for its own.

********

' _So cold.'_ It was his first thought as awareness drifted back. ' _Why am I on the floor?'_ Everything felt unreal. The box lay just at the edge of his vision. The box. Everything came flooding back. ' _Oh god, oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.'_ It couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening. He'd look in the box and everything would be fine.

PLAY ME.

He barely made it to his trashcan in time. He hadn't eaten since lunch. All that came up was thin, yellow bile that filled his mouth with bitterness. The convulsing heaves of his stomach pulled his mind back in to his body. He was hyper-aware of the beads of sweat, and other fluids, cooling and drying on his body. Droplets of black seemed to fall in slow motion as his tears swept away his mascara, and beads of silver danced in front of his eyes.

PLAY ME.

He picked up the box with a hand that trembled so badly the USB stick almost bounced out of it. He couldn't get it in the slot. Why wouldn't it go in? It took all his willpower to steady his hand enough to plug it in. A folder opened on the screen. One file. Playme.exe. The cursor skittered over the screen. He couldn't use the touchpad. Trembling hands navigated the keyboard shortcuts. There. He'd selected it. He couldn't press enter.

PLAY ME.

He didn't have a choice. He had to know. He pressed enter. A black windows full of white text, scrolling so fast he couldn't read it, appeared for a moment then closed. Another window, another program he didn't recognize opened.

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED. The words floated on the screen for a moment. Then the video began to play.

“HELLO PRINCESS.” The synthesized voice thundered over his speakers. The words hung on the screen as they were spoken. They faded to black. Then his room appeared. The view matched the position of his computer. His voice, distorted. “Coming Mom!”. A montage of him, sometimes in centered in the shot and sometimes just glimpses, pulling his boxers over his panties. His fingers skimmed the bevel of his laptop screen. There was a smooth patch just beside his webcam. Tape. Scotch tape with black paint on top. He peeled it off, and stared at the glowing green recording light.

He slammed the lid down, putting his computer to sleep.

“No. No. No! NO! NO!!” He repeated the word, louder and louder until it was a scream.

 **#BRZZ** #

His phone. Maybe it was just the disconnection notice.

 **#BRZZ** #

The trembling started again. He picked up his phone, only after dropping it several times. Text messages.

Unknown Number: PLAY ME

Unknown Number: WATCH IT.

 **#BRZZ** #

Unknown Number: OR ELSE.

Marco forced himself to open his computer. It took him a long time to enter his password.

 **#BRZZ** #

Unknown Number: I'M WAITING.

CONNECTION INTERUPTED – WORKING.

The video began to play again. More shots of him in his underwear. His panties. Then video of him touching himself. Again, he wasn't always in clear view. But he was always in girl's clothing. “I'm a good girl. I'm your princess. Please let me cum.” His voice. The same words, dozens of different ways. The progress bar said the video was only ten minutes long, but Marco didn't believe it. The video finished. To Marco's horror the cursor on his screen began to move by itself. It opened a command prompt window and he saw the words “Format f: /x ” type themselves.

 **#BRZZ** #

Unknown Number: THERE IS A PRESENT IN THE LINING. CLEAN YOURSELF UP AND PUT ON A SHOW. OR BECOME ECHO CREEK'S NEWEST PORNSTAR.

 **#BRZZ** #

Unknown Number: YOUR CHOICE, PRINCESS. YOU HAVE 2 HOURS.

He looked at his watch. It was almost eight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT SAFETY NOTE:  
> During Marco's collaring fantasy, Jackie pulls his collar too tight and chokes him. NEVER DO THIS. Never ever. Chocking someone by the neck, regardless of how brief it is, is stupidly and fatally dangerous. Emphasis on the stupid. There's NO safe way to practice breath-play, but there are at least safer ways. If you have to do it, find a mentor from the scene (Someone trusted. It may take a while.) and sign up for advanced first aid courses.
> 
> The lyrics quoted in this chapter belong to B.E.R. and Watertower Music.
> 
> Playlist.  
> Rise Up - B.E.R., "Music from Teen Titans Go!"  
> Mr.Self-Destruct - Nine Inch Nails, "The Downward Spiral"
> 
> The basis of marco's look this chapter comes from [here](http://www.shadbase.com/comic_folder/2017-09-01-trap-marcoxxx.jpg) \---> link should take you right to it. Not 'smut' per say, just hotness. Be aware that the rest of shadbase is full of shameless filthy porn drawings.


	8. Of Course She Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco's blackmailer revealed. Of course she knew. Marco's bad at secrets. Short chapter. No Smut this chapter.

“Space Unicorn, flying through the stars!” The cheerful, 'campy' ringtone blared out from her bag, from where it hung on the back of her chair. It was her **other** phone, the anonymous and encrypted pay as you go one. It filled the quiet dining room, and broke Janna's boredom. A wide smile came over her face. _'He's found it. Took him long enough.'_ She thought. Star had been keeping him busy the ever since the sleepover.

“Janna Ordonia, you know there's no phones at family dinner. We only ask you to do this once a week.” Her mom admonished her.

“Sorry Mom. I've been waiting on a call. It's important.” Janna lied. ' _God, what a bitch.'_ She thought. ' _Ah well, I've got ten minutes. I can be finished in three. Time to chow down.'_ She shoveled her food from her plate.

“Space Unicorn, flying through the stars!” There it was again. That was fast. Way too fast. She pushed her plate back and fished for her phone. Two messages from her private dark-web server. Connection established and connection aborted. Marco wasn't watching. She pushed away from the table.

“Janna! Finish your dinner!”

“No. This is important! I'm going to my room!” She ignored the rest of her mother's shouted protests. Her fingers danced over the virtual keyboard on the phone. “PLAY ME”. Sent. She took the stairs two at a time and burst through the door of her room. Her butt came down hard on her shitty wooden computer chair and she accidentally knocked down one of her shrunken heads from her desk. “WATCH IT.”. Sent.

He'd been acting squirrelly, the way he did when he had a secret, and ditching out on plans with her. Of all people, Marco should have known that he wasn't allowed to have secrets from her. “OR ELSE.” Sent. She brought up the control panel for the virus she had planted in Marco's laptop just days after he got it. It hadn't been hard to do, she'd made copies of his keys years ago, and with physical access the simplicity of her code didn't matter. She'd let it lie dormant, aside from immediately stealing Marco's password so she could read his email and access his texts through the cloud, almost since the day she installed it. When Marco started bailing on her she'd initially assumed it was just because he was off adventuring with his new, clueless, BFF Star. When it turned out Star thought he had been chilling with her, she'd decided to go digging.

He'd been crossdressing and to go by his moaning wank sessions he was having some kinky-as-fuck fantasies. That was actually kinda cool. She didn't want to spoil his fun and as much as she didn't want to admit it, Marco was cute in pink. But he was in so much turmoil, so much pain. She could hear his recriminations afterwards. The recordings caught everything. She'd tried to help him subtly by leaving out one of her toys for him to find. She'd figured that sooner or later he'd open up about it, and a good orgasm was one of the best persuasive arguments. But he was so thick, so dense about anything that made him feel good. It had been so consistently frustrating she'd eventually tried to hypnotize him and force him to reconcile his conflicting desires. That had been a dismal failure. She could make him make a fool of himself, even implant subliminal commands to make him return to the trance state just by saying 'chicken butt'. In spite of her skill, every time she tried to make him open up about his inner conflict he'd just snap out from her control and go back to being all Marco-y.

Eventually she had gotten fed up with waiting. He needed someone to show him the way, to make him accept himself. She'd scoured his parent's property to try and find the old trunk he occasionally pushed into view without any luck. The sleepover was the last straw. She'd secretly hoped that the strange, magical version of truth or dare that Ponyhead had brought would force him to confess, but it had just made things worse. Her heart had soared when Marco confessed his crush for Jackie after nine fucking years of being a pussy about it, and even more when Jackie admitted liking girls. If anything was going to put a little chutzpah in that supposedly fiery Latin blood and force Marco to accept himself, it would have been Jackie. But then Star had ruined it all, confessing her own crush on Marco and sending her boy stuttering back into his shell. The only good thing to come out of that night was finding his storage key. He'd never even noticed when she lifted the key for his storage unit from his pocket. It's not like he ever needed it. Not with those magic scissors, the ones that he wouldn't let her touch, around.

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED

She almost changed her mind when she saw the state he was in. He was ashen and trembling. He'd obviously been crying, his makeup was a mess. ' _It's for her own good.'_ She thought, steeling herself. After all, any sufficiently advanced act of benevolence is indistinguishable from malevolence. ' _If I don't force her to deal with this...”_ She knew the statistics on teen suicide by heart. Especially trans teens. They used to be fascinating, almost a game when she looked at her fellow students and placed odds in her head, but now they filled her with foreboding. She had to focus on the ends, not the means. Marco was like a phoenix. The only way he could be reborn was from the burning embers of her old self.

"I'M WAITING.” Sent. His hands had frozen over the keyboard, and she was tempted to log him in remotely but decided not to. Marco needed to do as much of this as possible if it was going to work.

She couldn't watch his face as he watched the video she had cut together. Instead, she opened her worn copy of Crowley's _Liber L vel Legis, the Book of the Law._ She'd read it so often that the spine had cracked, and it fell open to the page she wanted. 'Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law.' The hot-pink highlighter mark was the only one on the wrinkled yellow page.

If she succeeded, she knew some of the kids at school would try to make Marco's life hell. Echo Creek was way to middle-american. She'd make sure they only tried once. Janna had ways of making her displeasure known and no one, no one, at the school **ever** crossed her twice. As much as she hated to admit it, Star would help there. She was protective of Marco, and had a hair trigger on her wand.

“Space Unicorn, flying through the stars!” Marco was done watching. The encrypted connection to her server had finished. “THERE IS A PRESENT IN THE LINING. CLEAN YOURSELF UP AND PUT ON A SHOW. OR BECOME ECHO CREEK'S NEWEST PORNSTAR.” Sent. Marco had no way of knowing the threat was hollow. She'd never actually do that to her oldest friend. He just had to believe it for her plan to work. She needed more video, clear video, to act as the sword of Damocles hanging above his head. Now to cover her tracks. She took remote control of his computer and wiped the USB drive. His expression would have been hilarious without the black tear trails staining it, like when she handed him back his keys and wallet..

“YOUR CHOICE, PRINCESS. YOU HAVE 2 HOURS.” Sent. Mr and Mrs Diaz would be home in about three hours. She didn't want him getting caught. If this was going to work, no one could know. Yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad kerning on the last couple chapters. I'm going to fix it soon, I swear.
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk, "Alive"
> 
> Headcanon Notes on Janna for this story:  
> -Virgin (technically). Discovered masturbation from reading the works of the Order of the Golden Dawn, Aleister Crowley's writings on sexual magic, and assorted other hermetic & tantric cult writings. Janna has had several purely physical relationships with the other goth/outcast kids at school for the sole purpose of harvesting their assorted fuilds (blood, sweat, tears, and sexual emissions) for use in her magick experiments.  
> -Straight(ish). Janna has no specific attraction to any of the other main characters. She is mostly attracted to males and has no personal sexual interest in females. That being said, she has no problems allowing a female to get her off. In the end, a tongue's a tongue. Call it a 0.5 or a 1 on the Kinsey scale.  
> -sexual morality (upbringing): Raised Catholic. Has discarded everything she was taught and replaced it with "Do as thou wilt shall be the whole of the law."  
> -additional notes: Janna's personality struck me as the sort that would be interested in technology, both from the pranking perspective (with hacking) and from exposure to Clarke's third law "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." & the idea of technomancy. So I made her a hacker as well as a pickpocket. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ She's just past the script-kiddy phase.


	9. Eyes Open, Head First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be getting a little carried away with the schmultzy Star/Jackie. Smut's at the end.

Jackie leaned against the headboard, Star's sleeping back pressed up against her torso. She'd pulled both edges of her duvet mostly over their tangled bodies. _'That's just great. Star drools in her sleep.'_ Jackie couldn't help but grin, looking down at the unconscious girl wrapped in her arms. Star's head had drifted to the side, and her cheek was plastered to Jackie's breast. Her mouth hung open and thin lines of spittle dribbled out. _'Poor Fiver, you've been put through the wringer tonight. Physically and emotionally. I might have gone a little overboard there. Good thing I didn't bring out the toys.'_ She did her best not to wake Star as she wiped up the pool of spittle with the corner of her duvet. _'Oh man, mom's gonna kill me.'_ She noticed there were spots of melted chocolate staining the pale blue blanket. Hell, there were spots of melted chocolate staining her and Star, too. Neither of them had stopped to clean up the spill when Star had knocked over the snack bowls. Hopefully Star had a spell to fix it.

Star might be exhausted, but Jackie wasn't. She was tired, sure. Good sex was always tiring, and she'd managed to rub out a pair of quick and dirty climaxes while she'd been going down on Star. But not tired enough to sleep. Her mind had been racing, coming up with plans for Marco. And Star. Even afterwards, when she'd been pulling Star's dead weight up to cuddle her, Jackie's mind had been racing around thoughts of Marco. Sweet, stupid, sexy, girly Marco.

Jackie had already discarded her first, feverish plan for him. Her twined drunkenness had faded, and viewed with sober eyes it was a terrible idea. No matter how badly he might want it, she wasn't going to just force..... No, rape. She had to be honest with herself. No euphemisms. She wasn't going to rape her friend, no matter how much he might secretly enjoy it. Or how much she would enjoy doing it. It was a terrible idea.

She'd scrapped ideas as almost as fast as she'd thought of them. Too aggressive and Marco would bolt. Too subtle and the idiot wouldn't notice. It had to be somewhere private, and she couldn't force him. There had to be a way. _'I have to find a way. I promised Star. Hmm.... Star?'_ She couldn't force him to do anything, that would be rape. But would forcing him to watch? Telling him they knew everything, and forcing him to watch his best friend and the girl of his dreams **fuck** , and then asking him to join in. He was hormonally a fourteen year old boy, after all. Work him up and give him a chance to get his dick wet and he'd take it, even if it meant admitting his hidden desires. That just might work.

She'd been thinking for a while, and she was starting to get uncomfortable. The awkward way her legs were splayed around Star made her hips hurt, and she could feel her neck twinging from all that time she spent with her neck bent back between Star's legs. A quick glance at the clock told her it was about half past eight.

Jackie somehow managed to extricate herself from under Star without waking her, although she did start to mumble in her sleep and listlessly paw at the bedding, and got up off the bed. She felt something sharp poke against her left foot, stopping it just before she put her weight down. One of the bowls had shattered when it hit the floor. Shards of ceramic were mixed in with the remains of the popcorn and chocolate scattered across the floor. She took in the damage as she picked her way across the floor to get her slippers and robe. Star's last drink had toppled over at some point and spilled on the corner of her bed, leaving an embarrassingly corn-yellow stain on the white sheets, and splotches of melted chocolate dotted the sheets as well as the duvet. It looked like they been doing some German level kinky sex. She **really** hoped Star could clean up with magic.

She needed to go get a broom, at the very least. Might as well grab some real food while she was at it. They'd almost certainly missed dinner, and Star was going to be hungry when she woke up. She should be able to sneak in the kitchen and grab some leftovers, mom would be watching NCIS by now and dad had his bowling league Friday nights. She cleared a path to the door with her slippered feet. There was a faint pink glow in the threshold when she opened it. Star's spell was still in effect. _'Blessed be.'_ Star was a bit... vocal when she came. Once she was through the spell she could hear the TV downstairs. She didn't try to sneak, not exactly, going down the stairs, but she made sure to skip the squeaky step on her way down. Mom wouldn't be mad if she saw her like this, but she'd know what had gone on and that would lead to another embarrassing conversation.

Mom had made roast beef. Two plates sat on the kitchen counter, sliced beef, roasted potatoes and carrots, all covered up with plastic wrap. She fished a pair of sports drink bottles from the fridge, wincing when the door squeaked.

“You missed dinner. We thought you'd gone out.” Her mom's voice, coming from the living room door.

 _'Fuck.'_ Jackie cringed on the inside as she turned to face her mother. This was going to suck.

“Jackie, not another one?” Her mom asked in a chiding tone after taking in her appearance. “I know your father and I taught you that it's your body, and consent and safety are all that really matters, but we didn't intend for you to turn in to the neighborhood bike.”

“Mom!” Jackie knew she was teasing, but she couldn't help sounding a little offended. “I'm not a slag, mom. I didn't start this one.” She also couldn't help looking more than a little smug. She was still a little drunk.

“Let me guess, you finished it, though?” She'd walked right in to that one. “Is this one at least going to last?”

“Star's different, mom. She's special.” One of the bottles fell from her hands. _'She's mine.'_ She thought possessively, fumbling with the bottle on the floor.

Her mom walked right up to her and looked in her eyes. “Have you been drinking, young lady?”

 _'Double-fuck.'_ She wasn't going to get in trouble. Mom was such a flower-child. But she didn't think she could take the whole lecture on 'the detrimental affects of intoxicants on adolescent brain chemistry' again. She'd rather be grounded. “Yeah, kind of. It wasn't on purpose. Star brought some drinks from Mewni, and I didn't know they had a different definition of pop than we do... it was an accident, I swear, it won't happen again.”

“See that it doesn't.” Mom booped her on the nose. “Now scoot. Remember, there's dental dams in your medicine cabinet.”

“Mom! Please, for the love of all that is holy, please, please **stop** talking.” Jackie stuffed the drinks in the pockets of her robe and grabbed the plates. Her face was blazing pink, and her mom was just smirking at her, shaking her head, on her way out of the kitchen. She hurried back up to her room, completely forgetting about the broom.

Star was still asleep. Jackie hated to wake her, but she knew she was running out of time to see just what she had to work with on the whole Marco's fantasies question. She placed the plates on her dresser and shuffled through the debris once more.

“Come on, Starshine. Wakey-wakey, Fiver.” Jackie sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed and softly shook her by the shoulder. Star had splayed herself out across the covers and now took up two-thirds of the bed. _'How does such a tiny girl take up so much room?”_

“Ugh...go 'way.” The sleepy mumble made her grin again. Star pushed her arm away without waking up. She shook again, harder. “Mmm, whozzat.... Jackie?” Star's eyes opened a crack, then flew wide open when she saw Jackie. In one impossibly quick move she threw her arms around Jackie's chest from behind, trapping her arms at her side, and buried her nose in her hair. “It wasn't a dream. Not a dream.” The disbelieving whisper, muffled by her hair, had so much joy in it Jackie could feel herself tearing up. Star was squeezing her so hard she worried for a moment her ribs might crack. She swore she could almost hear Star purring, a low, buzzing rumble coming from her deep in her chest. No, not her chest, her back. She realized it was Star's tiny wings, fluttering in a blur on her back and causing the long blonde hair draped down it to billow out behind her.

“Hey sleepyhead. Have a good nap?”

“Mmhhmm. I had the most wonderful dream. And it **wasn't** a dream.” Star's cheek pressed against the back of her neck, and she could feel the tiny drops of moisture rolling along it.

“Ah, That's a bit tight, fiver. Gimme a chance to breathe.”

“Oops. Sorry, Jackie.” Star gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. She lay back on the covers. “Eww.” She'd laid back into some of the drying chocolates.

“Yeah, we got a little... messy. I was kinda hoping you had some magic that could clean this up before my Mom grounds me.” Jackie paused. Star was nodding her head. She had a giant goofy smile plastered across her face. “But that can wait. I got us some dinner, and I got you something to drink that isn't booze.” Star nearly ripped the bottle from Jackie's hands before it was even clear of her robe pocket, tearing off the cap and chugging half the bottle.

“Ooohh, so good! I needed that.” She sighed. Then her eyes got wide. “Umm... Jackie? Can... can I... borrow your robe? I **really** need to pee.”

Jackie shrugged of her robe, laughing. She raised her feet up onto the bed and pulled off her slippers, handing both to Star. “You'll need these too. We got a lot messy.” She was still chuckling when Star sped out the door, legs angled a bit inwards.

Star was gone for a while, giving Jackie a moment to think. _'I've got to talk to her. About where this is going, where it could go... and how badly it could go wrong.'_ She could feel the smile fade from her face. This felt different than her other bouts of passion. They were fun, but she'd never felt... _'Star's different, mom. She's special.'_ Her words to her mother came back to her. Star was special. _'After dinner. Fuck. And I thought talking to mom was going to suck.'_

Star burst back in to the room, somehow managing to quietly slam the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door, red-faced and wild-eyed. “Your mom's home. Oh, corn, your mom's home. I forgot about that.” It was adorable, the way the hearts on her cheeks disappeared when she blushed. “I don't think she saw me, though.”

“Relax, Star. Mom knows.” Now she could see the hearts again. They burned crimson on Star's face. She liked making Star blush. “Don't worry, she's cool. Come on, let's eat.”

“One sec.” Star dived across the bed, scrounging for where her wand had fallen to the floor. Rolling over, she pointed it at the ceiling. “Mega Bubble Bath Beam.” A deluge of warm, soapy water hit them, and the bed, from every direction simultaneously. It lasted only an instant, and when it vanished she felt dry and clean, and smelled of spring flowers. Before she could speak, Star pointed her wand out into her room. “Tidy-up Tornado.” She was hit by a blast of roaring wind that swept the floor clean, and left both girl's hair a disheveled mess.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the laughter hit. “Next time.. Next time remind me to do that the other way round.” Star gasped out between her laughter.

“Tidy-up Tornado? Tornado? Really Star? Why was tornado in a cleaning spell?”

“....'cause it's easier to remember....”

“Fiver, you're an idiot.” Jackie shook her head fondly, grabbing the plates of food as she continued. “My idiot.”

They ate together like the awkward teens they were, each occasionally shyly popping morsels of food into the other's mouth. Both of them were starving, the sugar rush of their earlier snacks had burnt out. Jackie couldn't keep her eyes from wandering appreciatively over the tantalizing sight of Star in her open robe, and she could see Star stealing glances at her own bare chest and legs. When they were done, she pulled Star down to the bed in another embrace, big spoon to Star's little one, and let her chin rest on her head. She braced herself. She was about to walk into another minefield.

“Now, pet, we need to talk about us. And Marco.” She could feel the tension build in Star, and her words drew a little meep of protest from her. “Shh... It's okay, Star. Shh. I know you don't want to, but **we** need to.” She tightened her grip around her. “I need to. I need you to know just what you're getting into. What we're getting into.”

“I really liked what you told me about Marco, Star. It felt right. Maybe more... Definitely more than I should. The idea of doing that to him... Of doing that to you..” Star had made a sharp, pleased sounding inhalation at that, making Jackie's heart skip. “I really liked it. You told me about his dreams, but you never told me about yours. I need to know, Star. I need to know you want it, that you want **that**. I'm so afraid I'll hurt you, scare you away, break you. I need to hear it....” Jackie's voice trailed off, uncertain.

Star felt an arrow of fear pierce the warmth of Jackie's arms around her. She snuggled closer to Jackie, and reached for her wand. “Jackie....”

"I summon the mind's eye, to make a hole in empty sky. Reveal to me what has been hidden, unveil to me what comes unbidden!” Star whispered the spell and Jackie watched as the roiling purple mist streaked with gold poured out from the broken crystal in her wand. Star let her wand drop to the bed. The mist was warm when it spilled over her. Star grasped her hand, the one she wasn't lying on, and pushed it down from her belly. Her finger's tangled Jackie's into the golden down of her fifth heart and held it there. “Mmm, Jackie...” An image filled the glowing oval of magic that hung above them, a little blurry at first, and her demons stirred with what she saw.

_The three of them were in Star's room. It seemed huge, much bigger than she remembered. Marco was standing at the foot of her bed facing away from them, ropes linking his outstretched arms to the posts of the canopy, clad only in his underwear. His appearance was strangely fluid, changing from moment to moment. One moment his was everyday Marco, boyish body showing off his muscled torso and tighty-whities clinging to his firm ass. The next he was princess Marco, body suddenly toned and slightly curvy, soft in all the right places, his bubble-butt clenching the sting of his skimpy panties between their soft cheeks._

_Star stood right behind him, and she was draped over Star from behind. She was holding her wrists, guiding her hands in the lightest of touches along Marco's inner thigh. Star was giggling at the way his leg twitched under her nails._

“ _That's right, pet. Just like that. Let her know this is your time, not hers.”_

Her voice. So that's what she sounded like to Star. Cool, commanding and tender, all at the same time.

“ _Now you try...” She let go of Star's wrists and stepped back. Star shyly stroked and teased Marco for a few seconds, then looked back at her. At her slight nod, Star clapped her hands and went back to groping Marco. She watched herself lean in and pull her hand back. “Now, pet.” Her hand swung and a loud crack rang out. Star's nails scraped along Marco's thigh as the hard spank lifted her to her toes. It drew a squeaking moan from her._

_Star's hand rose back as she fell back to her heels, and cracked down on Marco's ass just seconds later. Her hand bounced away and she shook it like it hurt._

“ _Not quite, pet. A little lower, and cup your palm. Like this.” Her hand flashed back again. Three cracks this time. She held Star up on the last one, squeezing the glowing handprint tightly before letting her feet touch the ground. Star held out her palm and cupped it slightly. “A bit more. Good. Try again.”_

_Star's hand went back. Three cracks, and she pressed. Marco rose to his tiptoes, fingers spread wide and then gripping the rope. He hadn't made a sound. “ **Very** good.” _

Jackie could feel Star's hand, the real Star, pushing down on hers. Trying to force it lower. Star's legs were tense, pressed together, and she was making little movements with her hips. Tearing her eyes from what could only be Star's fantasy, she gazed down at her. Her face was a little scrunched up, eyes closed and her lip caught in her teeth. _'Greedy girl.'_ She thought. She had her answer.

“Don't be greedy, fiver.” She tried to make her voice match the one from the magic. Star's eye snapped open, and they were bathed in silver light as the image vanished from the spell. Jackie shifted down to kiss her, and Star moaned in her mouth when she pulled her hand from where it had been toying with her pubic hair. “We've got all night. Now you have something else to show me?”

“Meanie.” She sounded a little sulky.

“You have no idea, fiver.”

“Fine. Have it your way.” The silver glow faded, and sound filled the room. Breathless, pained gasping with feminine grunts weaving through them. Then her voice, distorted with lust.

“ _Ffffuuuccckk, princess. You're so tight! Ungh! Ffffuuuucckkk yyyeeeaahhh.”_

Both girls gaped at the unexpected image.

“ _Look at the little slut, Jackie. She loves it.”_

Star's voice.

“Wow. That might be a little.... impossible.” Jackie whispered, staring at her own pistoning hips. She couldn't look away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon notes on Star's wings: The idea of Star's wings being an erotically sensitive area got stuck in my head after reading a couple other stories and r34 comics, but it's been damn hard to justify. At this point I'm assuming that they have some sort of bio-electric sensory perception (kinda like a shark crossed with a capacitive touchscreen) that requires direct touch from another person to produce an arousal reaction.


	10. Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Dark Dark, Angst Angst Angst.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!! TRIGGER WARNING!!!!  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |  
> |
> 
>  
> 
> If you just want the smut, search for "Marco let go" and read the italics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me reiterate:
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter goes DARK places. I managed to trigger myself while writing it.

Marco sat and stared at his phone. YOUR CHOICE, PRINCESS. YOU HAVE 2 HOURS stared back at him. He felt violated. Dirty and exposed. Not in the exciting way of his fantasies, not even in the confused, guilty way after them. It felt like someone had shot him in the gut. He could feel the eyes of whoever the sick fuck was staring at him through his webcam, and he wanted to smash it. He couldn't, he'd never be able to explain it to his parents. He couldn't even close the lid, he just knew he'd get another text the minute he did.

Who would want to hurt him like this? He searched his mind, realizing for the first time the surprising number of enemies he had. Only a few here on earth, sure, but he and Star had been rambling through the multiverse leaving havoc in their wake for months now. Hell, it could be one of her so-called 'friends'. He wouldn't put it past that demonic asshole Tom, or that narcissistic bitch Ponyhead to do this to him just for a sick laugh. Or even just some random internet pervert. It's not like it mattered who it was, in the end they had him trapped. They'd obviously been watching for a while.

He had to get out of his room, away from his computer, he couldn't stand the feeling of being watched anymore. He left his phone on the desk, and after wrapping himself in the comforting fuzziness of his housecoat the crawling sensation of being naked in his clothes numbed a bit. It wasn't gone, it hadn't even faded, it was just....distant. That wasn't right, but Marco didn't have the words to describe the complicated numbness spreading through him. He wondered if this was what being drunk felt like. Before tonight, before the series of sledgehammer mental blows he had taken, he'd never understood the appeal of getting wasted, of putting a chemical wall around his mind. Now he wanted it.

He knew where his parents kept their liquor. They didn't even have it under lock and key, they'd never needed to. It was right downstairs. He found he was walking, heading out of the room and down the stairs as his thoughts tumbled in his head. He was digging through the cupboard, reaching to the very back, for the stuff they never used. His hand closed on the dusty neck of the bottle, and he pulled it out. 'Gran Anciano', Grand Old Man. The tequila abuela sent dad every year, the tequila he never drank, sixty percent alcohol by volume.

He pulled the cork and brought the bottle to his lips. The second mouthful exploded out of his mouth in a coughing, choking mist around the neck of the bottle as the fiery burn of his first swallow hit him. It lingered in the little tears in his throat his dry heaves had left behind. Wiping his mouth, he waited a moment before trying again. This time he was prepared for the burn. He welcomed it. When he lowered the bottle, a third of it was gone. He stared at the weathered, smiling old man on the label, waiting for the numbness.

No luck. His mind was still tumbling, disordered thoughts ricocheting. What did they mean, there was a present in the lining? They had to mean the trunk, but he'd searched the whole thing looking for his toy box and aside from that nothing had been out of place. The only part he hadn't checked was the lid, and it didn't have any storage... but it did have a tattered lining.

He didn't want to face that. He couldn't go back to his room. Not yet. The second part of the message played through his mind. Clean yourself up. His makeup must be ruined. He forced himself to put the bottle back, got back to his feet, and headed to the bathroom.

His makeup was ruined. The reflection staring back at him wasn't an attractive girl anymore. It was a monster. He snatched one of Star's towels from the pile she left behind her in the morning and violently scrubbed his face with it, almost clawing his makeup off through the slightly damp terrycloth, gagging at the faint mildew stink. When he was done he stared at himself in the mirror again. He wasn't going to put on any more, they could take him as he was.

He hesitated at his door. He'd left it open, and there was something almost final about the idea of walking back in. Like walking into a prison cell. He stood there for a long while before he headed in to search the trunk. There was no stopper on the hinges for the lid, and it always swung down to the floor when he opened it. He ran his fingers along it and found a spot where the thin fabric had pulled away from where it had been glued to the wood. There was a hard lump under it. With a convulsive heave, Marco ripped lining free of the lid. Duct-taped to the bare wood was a brown carboard box. It wasn't very big. He pried it free and held it. He was pretty sure what was in it now. They wanted him to put on a show.

He was right. A long, relatively slender black cylinder fell in to his hands when he opened the box, and a small plastic bottle bounced off it to tumble to the floor. A vibrator. A vibrator and some lube. He even recognized it, it was the model that he had kept looking at online and couldn't bring himself to buy. He felt his nausea returning. It wasn't the vibrator that made him feel sick, it was the **fact** of someone watching him using it, recording him using it. Forcing him to use it. In a twisted way it was almost funny that less than an hour ago he'd have jerked off to this situation if he had thought of it. It would have been hot, as a fantasy. He would have been doing it for Jackie.

The toy in his hand was no fantasy. And there was no Jackie.

Snatching up the bottle, he dropped both on his bed. He angled his laptop so that the webcam was pointing at the bed. He'd watched a lot of porn, he knew what they meant by a show. After tossing his phone on the bed, Marco clambered up and knelt on his bed, ass facing the camera. They wanted a show, but maybe he could keep his face out of most of it. The lube felt weird when he poured it in his palm, cold and slimy. He popped the cap back down before letting it go. He slicked up his fingers and tried to slide one in to his clenched ring, but even with the lube it was tough going. He couldn't relax, not knowing he was being watched.

He closed his eyes, and tried to forget about the camera watching him, to forget about everything. Dipping his fingertip in a bit more lube he applied a bit more force, and it eventually went in. He let out a pained gasp, and began to push a second finger in, eager to get this over with. He knew he needed to open himself a bit before he started. The process took a few minutes, and he was still soft when he picked up the vibrator to smear the rest of the lube on it. It fell from his grasp when he turned it on, fingers suddenly clumsy. Even on the lowest settings it was powerful.

“Ungh, ow, fuck.” Marco wasn't gentle as he pushed it in. The pain helped him focus. He wanted this to end. He'd never been stretched so wide, so deep, and the awkward angle of his body certainly wasn't making it feel better. He started to move it in shallow strokes, and the vibrations made his cock begin to harden despite the discomfort. He wrapped his hand around it and began to jerk it quickly.

He soon realized that he wasn't going to cum, at least not anytime soon. Hopefully they didn't care. He'd already orgasmed twice recently, and while the alcohol hadn't had time to numb his mind it was beginning to numb his responses. He wasn't going to cum without the mental stimulation of his fantasies, and he didn't want to taint Jackie with this in his mind. He kept going for what felt like a few minutes and stopped. His back hurt.

“Happy, you sick piece of shit!” He snarled over his shoulder to the camera, and flopped to his side.

# **BRZZ** #

“Fuck!” Marco yelped, his heart leaping into his throat. He stared at his phone.

Unknown Number: NO, PRINCESS. GET ON YOUR BACK. I WANT TO SEE YOU CUM.

His cock softened, all his hard won progress lost. He began to cry, tears leaking from his eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?” His legs instinctively curled up to his chest.

Marco forced himself to roll over. It took him a little while to find a position he could use the vibrator in on his back. He eventually propped it against the mattress and lowered himself down onto it again, facing the camera.

' _I'm sorry, Jackie. I have to end this.'_ He thought, closing his eyes again and blocking out the horror of the world.

“ _Shhh, it's okay, pet. I'm here. I don't mind.” Jackie's voice. Her hand cupped his cheek. “Just let go. It's okay. Do what you have to.”_

“ _I don't want to...”_

“ _It's okay, princess.”_

Marco let go. He forgot the world and began to move. He stroked himself as he ground into the vibrator, focusing his mind on Jackie. It was easier than he wanted, the liquor was seeping into his mind and eroding his control of his imagination.

_Jackie was underneath him, slowly pushing more of herself into him. Every few seconds she'd stop, and let him get used to the new sensations of penetration. He felt so full, she felt so big. His eyes were locked on hers, and he could see just how good he was making her feel each time her eyelids dipped. Her hands stroked his legs and hips, gently pulling and guiding them down to rest on her own. He grabbed her hands, and pressed them down on his hips. She was all the way inside him, and it felt right._

“ _Oh, princess. It's like you were made just for me. You feel so good.” She groaned as he wiggled his hips, grinding up into his ass. He was hard again. Jackie lifted him up a little and began to thrust into him. He quickly got the idea and began to bounce in time with her thrusts. Her breasts jiggled in the lower periphery of his vision, drawing his eyes away from hers. She pulled his hands up to cup her breasts, and laughed a little when he gasped. She'd pulled him a little forward, and her strokes became longer._

“ _It's okay to touch, pet. It's okay to cum. I forgive you.” She left his hands on her breasts and grabbed his hips again. She sped up, fucking him faster and harder. He felt a hand slide around from behind him to wrap around his bouncing erection, and straightened up in surprise. Another pair of breasts pressed into his back, and someone whispered in his ear._

“ _Good girl, princess.” Star's voice._

_Before he could react, Jackie spoke again. “It's okay, Marco. I forgive you.” It wasn't the Jackie under him, this voice was soft, without a trace of lust. She forgave him. He was happy, why was he crying?_

_Jackie was really pounding him now. It hurt, in a good way. It drove pained, gasping moans from his mouth. He couldn't control the movement of his hips anymore. He was trying to push back, driving Jackie deeper in him and push forward into Star's hand at the same time. “Ffffuuuccckk, princess. You're so tight! Ungh! Ffffuuuucckkk yyyeeeaahhh.” He let his head fall back to rest on Star's shoulder. Her other arm looped around his chest, pulling him up against her body, holding him in place against the pistoning motion of Jackie's hips. She nipped at his ear, breath hot against it, and her hand sped up. He was close, now._

“ _Look at the little slut, Jackie. She loves it.” Star voice, soft and full of wonder in his ear. She was right. He was a slut. This felt so good, he loved this, he loved them both. He could fell the rush of his orgasm building. Why was he crying?_

_Jackie thrust in to him one last time and held still. She had found just the right angle. He went stiff, his seed leaked from the tip of his twitching cock, held in Star's hand, to stain her perfect skin._

Marco let the vibrator slip out of him, onto the bed. His hand was coated in slick lube and his sticky seed, but he didn't care. Without looking at his phone, or the ominous glow of his computer screen, he flipped over, facing away from them, and clutched his pillow to his chest. He curled around it, burying his face in it as he assumed a fetal position. They'd made him do it, made him taint his thoughts of Jackie. And Star. The soft lump couldn't muffle the broken, choking sobs pouring from him.

**********

Janna felt sick. She'd gone too far, too fast. Marco's cries echoed in her headphone. She should have let him finish when he'd snarled at the screen, but she'd had to try and fan the spark of anger he had shown. Fan it into the flames that would transform him. The sword she dangled over him could only hurt him if he let it. If he would just reach out and take it, embrace it, embrace herself, it would become a shield. Armour against the world. All she had to do was impose her will, her desires on the world around her and she'd be whole.

Janna had fucked up. She knew it the moment he saw her text. When he whimpered “Why are you doing this to me?” He'd been silent as he rode the toy, silent as he brought himself to climax, silent for the first time she'd ever seen.

She slammed the laptop shut. She'd fucked up, and she had no idea how she could fix it.

**********

“It's me!” Star let out a happy little squeal as Jackie mumbled something. They both stared at the floating image of Jackie pounding in to Marco, his back pressed in to Star, head thrown back against her shoulder. She felt Jackie's hand slip in between their bodies, dip into the little gap between her butt and Jackie's hips. She felt so happy. Marco never, ever, thought about her in his fantasies.

Her joy faded as she looked closer. Something was wrong. “No, no, no. That's not right...” His head was thrown back, an expression of pained ecstasy across his face, contrasting the tears pouring down from his eyes. She scrambled out of Jackie's embrace, up against the headboard. She'd watched Marco's fantasies of Jackie dozens, scores of times, and he never cried. No matter what was happening, what Jackie was doing to him, his expression was always serene. “Why is he crying, Jackie? He never cries...”

Jackie looked at her as her legs pushed futilely against the covers, trying to force herself further away from the spell. Her eyes were uncertain, afraid, as Star began to cry.

“Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.” Jackie didn't know. She couldn't know. She hadn't seen what Star had seen over the last few months. The portal faded to black when Marco came. That had never happened before either.

“ _I forgive you, princess.”_ Jackie's voice, from the darkness in front of them.

Jackie had pushed up beside her, wrapping her arms around her. It felt different now. She trembled in Jackie's arms. “Oh, Marco. Poor thing, what are you doing to yourself....” Jackie's hands stroked her head, and she pushed back into her embrace.

“Shh, fiver. It's okay. We can fix it, make him happy... It's okay, I'm here.” Jackie whispered to her, holding her close.

Star's foot grazed her wand. The portal vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janna randomly replaces Marco's pronouns, if anyone is confused by her bit.


	11. Nightmare (no smut, fucked up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has a bad dream. 
> 
> This chapter is entirely skippable, I just needed to get it out of my head. If that ever changes, I'll leave a note telling people to come back and read it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING.

He woke up in his chair, or at least he thought he woke up. It was more like he was coming to after one of Janna's pranks. The room was dark, the only illumination a thin sliver of moonlight shining through the window. The faint bar of light fell on the wall in front of him, and it seemed to highlight a glistening redness under the light. He was aware the binding pressure of looped ropes around his wrists. He couldn't see them, though. He couldn't move his head, he couldn't move at all, nothing but his eyes. He wasn't even sure he was breathing.

“Heh.” He heard a quiet, feminine chuckle from behind him. He was dreaming. Jackie was behind him. Now the feeling of being tied made him feel safe. “Ah, back with me at last. Good. I was starting to think you'd given up.” The emotionless voice wasn't Jackie's. It sounded hauntingly familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was definitely a girl, but not Jackie, not Star, not even Janna. He waited for the familiar feelings of panic, the pounding heart and breathlessness, but they didn't come. He heard the snick-hiss of a match being struck, and a small burst of flickering light came from behind him. For a moment the smell of sulphur overrode the faint metallic taste at the back of his throat.

He could see more clearly now. It hadn't been a trick of the moonlight turning his room's tan walls red. Broad splashes of carmine liquid coated the walls and dripped down over deep gouges torn from the drywall, shadows dancing madly across them. “I hope you don't mind me redecorating, Marco. It's not like I've had much else to do recently.” There was a tinkle of glass and the light strengthened again. The sharp double click of heels on the hardwood floor approached behind him.

He tried to say something, anything, but even his voice was frozen. The metal legs of his chair screeched against the floor as whoever it was dragged it around, accompanied by the swish of fabric rubbing against the hard plastic back. He could see the smashed door to his room hanging limply from its frame, with only sickly green darkness past its threshold. “There's no way out. I've tried.” His bed, stuffing falling from jagged rents in the stained fabric.

There was a flash of purple in the periphery of his vision and then he could see his captor stride past. She was wearing his dress. His first dress, the one that Star had made for him. Like the walls, and her taloned hands, it was stained with the rusty red of dried blood. “There is  **nothing** to do here but plan, and rage, and eat.” She said as she turned.

It was himself. Herself. A demented mirror of the beauty that eluded him. A nearly perfect copy of his features stared at him, marred only by the amber slitted eyes that bored into his own. Her taloned hand reached towards him, down out of his view, and returned with a dripping morsel in its grasp. Her face, his face, opened its mouth to reveal countless rows of interlocking triangular teeth. The morsel went in, and the horrible vision closed its mouth. There was a sickening crackle when she swallowed, he could see her bones moving under her skin, her features melting and elongating for just a moment before stabilizing back to his own.

“I know it's quite rude not to share, but I'm afraid there's not that much of you left.” He wanted to scream, he needed to scream. No scream came. He didn't have any lungs, she'd already eaten them.

“You know Marco, I think I'm going to enjoy being you.” The barest hint of amusement surfaced in the emotionless voice. “I'll say goodbye to Star for you.”

The words chased him back to consciousness. He was screaming, screaming so hard his throat hurt, but he didn't remember why.

 

 


	12. The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and star talk. No smut. probably not for a couple chapters.

“Wow. That might be a little.... impossible.” Jackie whispered. She couldn't look away. She'd never imagined this when Star told her about Marco's fantasies. For all it's impossibility, the scene in front of her was deeply enticing. She was already more than a little aroused from Star showing her that deliciously hot dream of the three of them together, and she let her hand teasingly trace along Star's hip and slip into the gap between them. Star was emitting a long, almost ear-piercing squeal of happiness.

“It's me!” Star dragged out the last syllable. Jackie let her eyes close when her hand arrived at its destination between her legs. They snapped back open as Star began to frantically kick against her, pushing her away and scrambling out of their embrace. Jackie was terribly confused, she thought Star was happy. She'd been wrong, Marco didn't fantasize about just her.

“No, no, no. That's not right....” Star sounded afraid, almost broken again. “Why is he crying, Jackie? He never cries....” Her voice broke, and tears came streaming down her face again. Her eyes were wide, she looked terrified, and Jackie stole a quick glance at the floating image. Star was right, there were tears pouring from Marco's eyes. Jackie hadn't noticed them before, her attention had been focused on the obscene joining of her other self and Marco.

Star's legs were still scrambling against the bed, futilely pushing the blankets down the bed in an attempt to escape whatever it was. They pulled Jackie's gaze back to Star. Her hands were clasped over her mouth, horror and fear in her eyes. “Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.” She didn't think Star knew she was speaking. There was a low groan, Marco's groan, from behind her and the light shining over her shoulder faded.

She was pushing herself up to hug Star, to try and calm her, to find out what was wrong when she heard her own voice. “ _ I forgive you, princess.” _ There was a note of sadness in Marco's dream version of her voice, but she'd worry about that later. Her arms wrapped around Star, pulling her as close as the awkward angle would allow, and she stroked her hair.

“Oh, Marco. Poor thing, what are you doing to yourself...” Star trembled in her arms.

“Shh, fiver. It's okay. We can fix it, make him happy... It's okay, I'm here.” It was hard to put any confidence in the whisper. Star's reaction had shaken her certainty, and she felt the doubt stir inside her. The portal vanished when her foot grazed her wand. It was several minutes before Star was anything close to calm, several minutes of whispering soft reassurances to her.

She pushed back a bit and gazed into Star's puffy, red-shot eyes. “I'm not sure I'm getting it, Starshine. What's so bad about Marco crying? I was fucking him pretty hard there, that had to hurt a bit.” Jackie knew just how uncomfortable vigorous anal sex could be.

“No, Jackie. He never cries, not when he's thinking about you. No matter what you do to him, he never cries. And I'm never there!” Star insisted.

“You being there was a good thing, Star. I thought you'd be happy about it?”

“You don't understand, Jackie!”

“Then explain, pet. Help me understand.”

“I can't! I don't know how....”

“Then show me, pet. Show me Marco, the real Marco. You said you can see the real world with a different version of that spell, right?” It took a little while to convince Star. Eventually she spoke the words of the spell, calling forth the magic again. They were both silent as they looked at it. At Marco's curled up, sobbing form on his bed. She heard a familiar buzzing noise in the background. Distantly she realized the source of Marco's impossible image of her, but Star was right, something was wrong. The thought threw cold water on the embers of her most recent plan. He was in too much pain, she couldn't do that to him. She had to think of a different way, and she could only think of one. Mom's way. The hard way.

Star's sad voice interrupted her ruminations. “How, Jackie. How can we fix that?”

Jackie blinked the tears from her eyes and sighed. “It's simple, Starshine. It's easy.... And it will be the hardest thing you've ever done, that I've ever done. We tell him the truth. All of it, no more secrets, no more lies. We tell him what we know, how we know, what you've done. What  **we've** done. What we want. Everything. That we're there for him, regardless of who he decides to be. As friends, as more than friends if he still wants it. We take our lumps, we take our chances and we hope for the best.” 

“No, Jackie. I can't tell him I've been spying on him, spying on his thoughts for months. He'll hate me forever...”

“No. Think, pet. Marco could never hate you. He loves you, even if he is too obsessed with me to admit it. How many times has he fought for you? He was willing to die for you, the night you broke your wand. To give up his own life to protect you. I told you he'd changed since you arrived. You didn't know him before, but the only thing that could make Marco do that, put himself in that much danger is love. Sure, he'll probably be angry. He'll probably be hurt and confused. But he's already hurt and confused. He could never hate you, and I'll be there. At your side the whole time, and you'll be at mine. It's the only way, our only chance to fix this without destroying him.” Jackie's voice was rough with emotion by the time she finished speaking.

“No, no, no. What if you're wrong? What if he never wants to see me again?”

“I won't lie to you, Star. I could be wrong. It could all go terribly wrong... but you need this as much as he does. Think about how much your secret was hurting you. Even if we could have Marco without telling him, think how you'd feel keeping that inside you with him beside you... I'm not going to let you do that to yourself. You told me that Marco's happiness was more important to you than your own, remember? Well, it's time to put up or shut up. Whatever happens I'll be with you. You're mine, pet. For as long as you want me, you're mine, Fiver.”

The sobs from the portal had faded. Marco had drifted off into a fitful sleep, still curled around his pillow, the vibrator still humming on the bed beside him. Jackie looked at him sadly, fondly, then turned back to Star. “Turn it off, Star. We don't need to see this. Not anymore.”

The two girls talked long into the night, cuddled together for comfort against the dreadful storm of emotion. Jackie's quiet insistence overcame Star's frightened protests, and a plan took form. They still needed to get Marco alone, somewhere he couldn't run from them as soon as they broached the subject. They might even have to force him to listen, but that was all. By the time they were finished, the sun was peeking over the horizon, tinting the room with a gentle golden glow. They fell asleep, each taking what comfort they could in the warmth of the other.

 

 


	13. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets grounded, and Star gets a spanking. I lied about there being no smut for a few chapters.

“Ughh.” Marco groaned, the light of the sun sending pain stabbing through his eyes as they opened. His head pounded, and he felt sick to his core. He hadn't slept well, fitful from the fear from his indistinct nightmare left behind. The dream had shocked him awake before his parents got home, and he'd drunkenly striped off his girly clothes and stuffed them into his trunk, along with the vibrator, before pushing it through the portal to his storage unit and passing out once more.

The nausea increased when he sat up, and he ran for the bathroom, streaking naked across the hall. He made it in time, and his head pounded in time with his heaves. He was vaguely aware of someone knocking on the door.

“Marco? Marco, son. We need to talk to you. We'll be in the kitchen when you are done.” His dad's voice, less boisterous than usual. Marco knew he should be worried, but between his tiredness, aching head, sore ass and the truly vile taste in his mouth he couldn't bring himself to care. Dragging his arm across his mouth as the clomp of his father's footsteps receded down the hall, he forced himself to stand and staggered into the shower.

The almost scalding hot water of the shower couldn't strip the dirty feeling from his skin, no matter how hard he scrubbed. It did, at least, ease his pounding head and clear the taste of vomit from his mouth, mostly. He just stood under the spray, for a long time.

“Marco! That's long enough, son. Get dressed, we need to talk to you.” His father shouted up the stairs. It was hard to hear over the sound of the shower, but Marco knew he couldn't put this off much longer. He took as long as he could drying off, before wrapping the towel around him and returning to his room.

For the first time in almost three months he didn't put on a pair of panties under his boxers. He didn't even want to think about last night. He dressed quickly, wincing at the bright sunlight, putting on his normal clothes. He paused at his doorway, taking a deep breath.  _ 'You can do this.' _ He didn't want to face his parents, or the world right now, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

His parents were talking quietly when he walked in, standing by the wooden island. The bottle of tequila was sitting on it, between them. He realized that he hadn't closed the liquor cabinet after him. “Oh fuck.” He hadn't meant to say that out loud, it just slipped out.

His parents looked shocked. He'd never sworn in front of them before. “Well Marco. Care to explain this to us, son?” His dad sound more disappointed than angry.

“No.” His mind raced, trying to think up a convincing explanation. He couldn't tell them the truth.

“What? What do you mean, no? This isn't like you, Marco.” His mom sounded worried.

“I mean I don't have an explanation, mom. I guess...” He paused, desperately playing for time. “I guess I was curious. I heard some of the seniors at school talking about getting drunk, and I wondered what it was like. And dad always complains when abuela sends him that stuff, so I figured I...wouldn't get caught. I know it was stupid, okay!?” He swallowed, hard. He still felt a little queasy, and staring at the bottle of tequila wasn't helping.

“Yes, it was. And we both heard you paying for your stupid decision earlier.” His mom paused, looking at him. “And it looks like you are still paying for it. Raphael, go get Marco some aspirin.” Dad pattered out of the room, heading for the stairs. “I'd almost say the hangover is punishment enough, but we've talked it over and you are grounded, mister. No phone, no computer, no tv and definitely no adventures with Star for at least a week.”

“Mom!” Marco protested. He felt a little surge of panic, his parents couldn't see his phone. Not with those texts on them. “Not my phone! That's not fair!”

“Life isn't fair. Thank you, honey.” His dad was back, with a glass and some pills. “Now take these, and go get your phone and your computer. Now. Vamos!” 

“Can I at least send a text to my friends, first? Let them know?” He pleaded. He needed an excuse to use his phone before they took it.

“That sounds reasonable. Fine. Two minutes at most, Marco. Go!”

He bolted up the stairs to his room. His phone had fallen to the floor overnight, and he snatched it up. The text messages were gone. If it hadn't been for the ache in his butt and the crusty patches on his pillowcase, last night could have been just another bad dream. He might as well send out the text he'd told mom about, and then take out the battery, stuffing it in his desk, just in case.

“Marco! Time's up!” Came from downstairs.

He grabbed his computer, leaving it open, and took it downstairs. “So I'm really grounded for a week? No Phone, No Computer?” He spoke slowly and clearly when he walked back in the kitchen, hoping the microphone would pick it up. This might not be so bad after all. A whole week without fear.

“Yes, Marco. Now go to your room. Don't worry about being bored, your father will come give you a list of extra chores for the week. And no cheating! Star isn't allowed to help you.”

**************

“Girls, time to get up! It's past noon!” Her mom's voice came through the door, accompanied by a loud banging knock and Jackie started awake. Star was still sleeping, an arm and a leg thrown over her. 

“I'm up, mom!” Jackie yelled back at her mom, instinctively. Unfortunately that meant she had also yelled in Star's face, and it was the smaller girl's turn to be startled awake. Jackie smiled and pecked her cheek. “Sorry, Starshine. Force of habit. I didn't mean to wake you.” She whispered. 

“Good. There's some breakfast for you girls by your door, if you can tear yourself out of bed before the cat gets at it.” She could hear her mom walk away from the door. “I'd hurry if I was you.”

“She's not joking. Tyr's a greedy little bastard.” She said, rolling away from Star. She got up and fetched the tray from outside the door while Star sat up and stretched. The room was full of light, and she felt rested and a little frisky. She dropped the tray down on top of her dresser, on top of the empty plates from last night and clambered up onto the bed. Grabbing Star's ankles, she yanked her closer and pushed her down to the bed. She crawled along Star's naked body, leaning in to steal a kiss. Their tongues met, briefly, before they both pulled away making faces.

“Blech.” It was almost simultaneous. Star didn't taste so sweet in the morning, and neither did she, apparently.

“Whoops. I forgot we hadn't brushed yet.”

“I can fix that.” Star reached out for her wand.

“No, Star, I can just..” She was interrupted by Star's wand popping in between their faces, pointing at her. A small glob of rainbow goo fired out of it, straight in to her mouth while she was speaking. It foamed up and muffled her last word before vanishing, leaving behind a minty raspberry sweetness. “Brush. Dammit Star!” She continued as Star spun the wand around, opened wide and blasted herself with the same spell. Her hand streaked out and seized Star's chin. “When I say no, I mean no. On your knees, and bend over.” She tried to sound serious.

“Wha....” Star's mouth dropped open. She looked confused and stayed still.

“Come on, roll over. I said no, and you did it anyway. You've been a bad girl, Fiver, and bad girls get a spanking.” She slid her arms under Star's waist and pried her up and over. “Up.” She said, pulling at Star's waist and guiding her to her knees.

“Spanking? Wait, what?”

“It's what you wanted, pet. Now be a good girl and take your punishment. Bend over.” With a soft shove, she pushed Star's unresistant body forward, ending with her face pressed down on the bed, butt in the air. Jackie slid to the side, turning a bit and cupped one of Star's pert, firm young buttocks in her right hand, rubbing in a slow circle right at the intersection of cheek and thigh. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Five on each cheek, Fiver. Count them out. And five more if my parents hear you.” Leaning back, she traced her left hand down Star's spine and letting it rest on the small of her back. She noticed Star's hand creeping towards her wand. “No cheating, pet. No magic. You need to learn control.”

Her right hand swung, not too hard, and clapped against Star's behind. The noise of the impact was louder than the resulting squeak from Star, and she reared up against the gentle pressure on her back, pulling back her creeping hand. Jackie left her hand in contact with her palm-print, rubbing again. She waited until Star pressed back into her hand. “It doesn't count if you don't count it, Fiver. This is the only time I'll tell you.”

“One.” Star's quiet voice fluttered a bit. Jackie didn't know if it was from nerves or excitement. She hoped it was both.

“Good girl.” Her hand flashed again, cracking against Star just as she finished speaking. She squeaked out her count, and braced for the next swing. Jackie let her wait, rubbing the palm-print once more. The anticipation was most of the fun. The next swing hit her on the other cheek, and Jackie spread her fingers and squeezed. She varied the tempo of the remaining strokes, and the only time she wasn't rubbing or groping Star was when her hand was swinging. Each time Star would squeak out a number she felt a wicked little thrill run through her, and she could feel her nipples crinkle and the telltale heat building in her nethers. All too soon she reached ten, and she waited for Star to say the number that would end her fun, dragging her fingers along the glowing hand-prints, watching the white trails fade back to red. Star was silent for what seemed like a long time, and then she raised her butt and wiggled it a little.

“Someone likes this, don't they, dirty girl?” A predatory grin spread across her face as Star wiggled her butt again. If Star wanted more, she'd get more. She pulled her hand from the small of Star's back, and let off a series of rapid, hard spanks, three on each cheek. Star reared up like she expected, squealing rather loudly, covering her bottom with her hands. Jackie looped her arm around her ribs, roughly pulling her back against her chest. As Star looked back at her, Jackie's head leaned forward for an aggressive kiss, her hand sliding up Star to cup her breast. Star was breathless, red-faced and panting when she broke the lip-lock. “Now where were we... Right, breakfast.” She said, her own voice heavy with excitement, and pushed Star back down on to the bed. It was a challenge to stop herself, when all she really wanted to do was to straddle that adorably confused face and command Star to eat her, not breakfast.

“Jackie?” Star voice was pleading and confused. She turned over as Jackie got off the bed. “We're not going to...” She drifted off when she saw the grin on Jackie's face. Jackie let her eyes sweep over Star's naked body. She'd definitely gotten her a bit worked up. Her nipples were hard, protruding out from the heart shaped areola, and her face and chest had a subtle, rosy glow. Nowhere near the rosy glow of her bottom, but it still stood out against her normally lily-white skin.

“No, pet. That's what makes it a punishment, not a reward. Bad girls get spanked and **don't** get to cum, good girls get spanked and **get** to cum.” Her grin grew to a smile as Star's face fell. “Don't worry, you'll get your chance to be a good girl after breakfast. And I'm fairly sure my parents will have heard that last bit, so you have at least five more coming.” She lowered the tray to the bed and hopped up.

“That's not fair, Jackie.” Star whined, blushing and taking the plate she was holding out. “You made me be loud on purpose.”

“Too bad. I told you to be quiet. It's not my fault you got greedy. Now eat.” She picked up her plate and looked down at it. Mom had made an omelet, some bacon and hashbrowns with a little bit of cut fruit on the side. She tucked in. “Mmm. Mom went all out. She must have believed me when I said you were special. Normally I have to scavenge when I sleep this late.”

Star had already demolished her plate. Her eyes went wide and misty when Jackie said special. “Aww. Did you really tell your mom I'm special.” She sounded inordinately pleased with that.

“Mmmhhmm.” Jackie mumbled around the last bite of her breakfast. “I did, and you are. You're mine.” She took Star's plate from her hands and piled both on her nightstand. She flopped over and leaned up against the headboard, letting her legs part on the bed. “I promised to show you how, Star, and I think it's time for a lesson. Come'ere.” She watched Star shyly crawl over her body. Her hand reached out to pull Star's head close, and she kissed her deeply. “And if you're a good girl....” She watched the nervous anticipation grow on Star's face, and pulled her in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for anyone who made it this far:
> 
> I noticed when I was re-reading this story. In the earlier chapters, when I had two characters in the same room (Star & Jackie, in chapter 4-5) I wrote both character's thoughts and emotions in the same chapter. With the later chapters, I seem to have shifted to overlapping versions of the same events, with each character's thoughts and emotions of an event comprising separate chapters. I'm curious which approach readers prefer?
> 
> Regardless of whether or not I get any answers, the next chapter will contain a re-telling of this chapter from star's pov. I'm more concerned about what to do when the threesomes start.


	14. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated 200 proof Starkie smut. Star gets a spanking, then a lesson in lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has another of those weird tense shifts halfway through.
> 
> note on the italics this chapter:
> 
> "italics"= memory of speech  
> 'italics'=thoughts

Breakfast had been torture for Star. At least it was almost over. She wasn't used to delayed gratification, she was used to doing or getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. And she wanted Jackie, badly. More than that, she could tell Jackie wanted her, as well. Her stiff, thick nipples stood proudly out from her flushed breasts, and her eyes periodically swept over Star's body with a hunger in them that had nothing to do with food. The morning so far played through her mind as she watched Jackie linger over her breakfast.

She'd been surprised when Jackie's voice turned cold after she had interrupted her with a toothpaste blast. Surprised, confused and maybe even a little scared. She was definitely confused when Jackie told her to roll over. Until she saw her eyes. There was amused desire in Jackie's emerald eyes, badly hidden behind an attempt at sternness. Jackie's hands had slid under her, poking her sides just enough to get her to lift them and then levering her over to lie on her stomach.

“ _You've been a bad girl, Fiver, and bad girls get a spanking._ ” She had felt a rush of indignation, and something else, something warm she didn't allow herself to recognize, surge through her when Jackie said spanking. She was a royal princess of Mewni, the Crown Princess of Mewni. No one had ever spanked her. No one had ever even tried. Jackie's hands had pulled her upright, on to her knees. She'd been too shocked to resist. ' _How dare she?'_ She'd thought instinctively, despite her secret.. well, now not so secret, fantasies. “Spanking? Wait, what?” That was not what she'd intended to say. The timid, confused sounding words had slipped out instead of the defiant protest that had run through her mind.

“ _It's what you wanted, pet...”_ She'd frozen in place, mind skipping. Jackie was right, she did want this. Her fantasies had started replaying in her mind, prompted by the suddenly recognized rush of desire. Jackie had kept on talking, but Star hadn't been paying attention. Her gentle push had sent her toppling forward, and her cheek had plowed into the mattress, leaving her butt waving in the air. Jackie's hand had started rubbing her upper thigh, her fingertips so near her rapidly moistening lips and yet, despite her wiggling, so far from them.

“ _Five on each cheek, Fiver. Count them out. And five more if my parents hear you.”_ The whispered reminder of their potential audience made her cheeks blaze, the embarrassment temporarily overriding the delicious feeling of Jackie's hands, one dancing down her spine and the other still **so** close to the center of her need. She'd reached out for her wand. A little magic would deal with that. _“No cheating, pet. No magic. You need to learn control.”_ Everyone was always telling her she needed to control herself, but for the first time in her life she listened. There was something in the icy-hot threat of Jackie's voice that made her want to listen.

Jackie's hand had swung without warning, clapping against her bottom, and she'd reared up only to be held down by the tented fingers pressed against the small of her back. The sting, and the surprisingly loud noise, had pulled a squeak from her lips. The sting had faded almost immediately under the rubbing of Jackie's hand, leaving warmth behind it. Warmth that had grown and spread. She'd pressed back against Jackie's hand. She'd wanted more.

“ _It doesn't count if you don't count it, Fiver. This is the only time I'll tell you.”_

“One.” It had come out breathless, fluttering like her heartbeat.

“ _Good girl.”_ The way Jackie had crooned out her statement had sent shivers up Star's spine. The next blow had taken her by surprise, she had been so caught up in the shivery pleasure of being called a good girl. It was just like in her dreams. “Two.” She'd managed to keep her voice down, just barely, squeaking out the number and bracing herself for the next blow. It didn't come. Jackie was just rubbing her asscheek, waiting. She'd bit her lip to keep herself from moaning when Jackie's fingers grazed the edge of her lower lips. Jackie might have stopped if she realized just how much she was enjoying her 'punishment'.

“Three.” Jackie's hand had crashed into her other cheek. This one was harder, stung more, and she'd gasped when Jackie squeezed the glowing palm-print. Not because it hurt, but because in squeezing Jackie's wrist had pressed up against the base of her vulva. The spanking should have been over and done with in a minute. Ten spanks shouldn't take that long, but Jackie had dragged them out, forcing her to wait for what felt like ages in between each swat, groping her the whole time. By the time the ninth spank had fallen, Star had decided. She'd wanted more. She couldn't face the embarrassment of crying out loud enough for Jackie's parents to hear, but there was another way. Jackie had told her that a spank didn't count if she didn't count it out loud.

The tenth and supposedly final spank had cracked across the room, and Star had stayed silent. After a minute, she'd wondered why Jackie wasn't continuing. She had sneaked a peek at her. Jackie had just been staring at her behind, tracing her fingers in intricate patterns on her glowing cheeks. Star had to remind her that she hadn't counted, and she'd waggled her bum in the air.

“ _Someone likes this, don't they, dirty girl?”_ She'd heard that before, word for word, in her dreams. Even the tone was the same. She'd buried her face in the mattress to muffle her affirmative moan, and wiggled her bum once more. She'd felt Jackie's hand lift from her back, and a sudden flurry of smacks rained against her backside, six in total. They'd hurt. Jackie had spanked her much harder that time. Each blow had forced her back up without Jackie's hand to press her down, and her hands had instinctively flashed back to cover her butt as she'd squealed, loudly. Despite the actual pain this time, when the pain faded it still left lust behind.

Jackie had looped an arm around her when she'd reared up, pulling her upright, smooshing her breasts into her back, into her wings. Her hand had slithered up her body, cupping her tiny breast and rolling her nipple against her palm. The other had tangled in her hair, twisting her head to face Jackie's, and their lips had met with nearly bruising force. Jackie's tongue had forced its way into her mouth, and she couldn't help but moan around it.

She'd been breathless when their lips broke apart, panting with excitement. Jackie had pushed her to the bed, and she'd expected her to pounce right after her. She hadn't expected what Jackie actually did. _“Now where were we... Right, breakfast.”_ It had sent a wave of confused disappointment through her. Jackie couldn't stop now, it was just getting to the best part.

She'd rolled over, trying to strike a seductive pose when Jackie had climbed off the bed. “Jackie?” It didn't sound the way she wanted. She'd tried to sound seductive, and ended up with confused and whiny. “We're not going to....” She'd drifted off when Jackie turned, tray in hand. Jackie's lips were curled in an evil grin, and there was a twinkle in her eyes as they swept over her.

“ _No, pet. That's what makes it a punishment, not a reward. Bad girls get spanked and_ _**don't** get to cum, good girls get _ _spanked and **get** to cum_.” She'd felt her face fall, a mixture of embarrassment and that shivery, excited feeling sweeping though her again, mixed with dread that Jackie was just going to let her stew in her own desire. _“Don't worry, you'll get your chance to be a good girl after breakfast. And I'm fairly sure my parents will have heard that last bit, so you have at least five more coming.”_

 _'Oh corn. I forgot about her parents.'_ Embarrassment battled with her anticipation, and won handily. She was mortified. “That's not fair, Jackie.” Now she just sounded whiny, but it hadn't been her fault. “You made me be loud on purpose.” She'd protested, as Jackie pressed a plate into her hands.

“ _Too bad. I told you to be quiet. It's not my fault you got greedy. Now eat.”_ It had been hard to stifle another protest. Jackie hadn't told her to be quiet. She'd just told her that there would be more if her parents heard. It wasn't Star's fault, it was hers.

She'd demolished her plate, eating so fast she'd barely even chewed her food. And now she was watching Jackie eat so slowly. It was a struggle to stop herself from fidgeting. She truly **hated** waiting, but Jackie was almost done. Finally.

“Mmm. Mom went all out. She must have believed me when I said you were special. Normally I have to scavenge when I sleep this late.” Her heart nearly skipped out of her chest it was fluttering so hard.

“Aww. Did you really tell your mom I'm special?” She couldn't help it. She knew she sounded full of herself, but she just couldn't help it.

“Mmmhhmm.” Jackie mumbled around the last bite from her plate. “I did, and you are. You're mine.”

Star's mind flashed back to their conversation last night. _“You're mine, pet. For as long as you want me, You're mine, Fiver.”_ It left a safe feeling behind. Jackie pulled her plate from her loose grasp on the rim and dropped it and her own plate on the nightstand. She laid back, up against the headboard, giving Star a come hither look.

Her legs parted, and despite having spent the night naked together, it was first time Star got had a good look at her down there. Her inner lips were much bigger than Star's, sticking out from the soft swell of her vulva, already engorged and parted to show the glistening pinkness between them. Star felt a sudden surge of hesitation. She didn't know what to do.

“I promised to show you how, Star, and I think it's time for a lesson. Come'ere.” Desire dripped from Jackie's voice, and Star slowly crawled up to her, desperately trying to remember the details of what Jackie had done to her last night. Jackie's hand tangled in her hair again, pulling her in for another lip bruising kiss. “And if you're a good girl...” Star definitely remembered what good girls got, and melted into the next, softer, kiss.

She almost lost her balance when Jackie's other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand to cover one of her breasts. The thick nipple felt weird when it grazed her palm, and as Jackie pushed her chest upwards Star realized that this was the first time she had touched her intimately. It brought a feeling of uncertainty to her, and she broke the kiss. She didn't know what to do.

Jackie smiled at her. “Don't worry, Starshine. Everyone's nervous their first time. Hell, almost everyone's bad at sex their first time. It's okay. Just do what feels good to you, and pay attention. Trust yourself. I'll tell you if you're doing it wrong.” Jackie's hand dragged hers in a slow circle across her breast, before letting her wrist go.

Star couldn't remember any of what Jackie did last night, no matter how she tried. So she fell back on the memory of Tom's clumsy touch. She let her hand drift down towards Jackie's pussy, and clumsily tried to find her clit without looking away. She jumped a bit when Jackie grabbed her hand again and dragged it away.

“Stop thinking like a boy, pet. The clit isn't the be all and end all. Tease me. Touch me all over. If I wanted to have something just wail on my clit, I'd be using my magic wand.”

Now Star was really confused. Earth didn't have magic, how could Jackie have her own magic wand? Her confusion must showed on her face, because Jackie laughed at her.

“Not that type of magic, Star. But trust me, when I introduce you to my magic wand, you'll want to trade with me.” Jackie sounded **very** sure of that. “Now, follow my hand. Watch my body. You'll know what feels good if you just pay attention.” Her hand shifted on Star's, leading it in a teasing voyage around her womanhood, never quite touching where Star thought she should touch, pressing her fingers down at the top of her mound, spreading them and squeezing, rubbing, teasing for long minutes. Star shifted downwards when Jackie let go of her hair, entranced by the sight of Jackie masturbating with **her** hand. “Watch my hips. If it's too much, or doesn't feel good I'll pull away.” Her words were interrupted with little gasps and moans.

Star's head was almost between her legs now. Jackie pulled Star's hand away from her pussy, up to her mouth. She gently folded down Star's ring and pinkie fingers, and sucked on the others for a moment, letting her tongue swirl around them. They made a popping noise when they emerged from the suction of her mouth, and Star giggled. Jackie pushed her hand back down, and guided her fingers inside her.

She was so hot, so wet inside. Star's fingers just glided in, much to her surprise. Jackie was looser than she was. Her hips jerked against Star's stationary fingers, and she moaned. “C'mon, Star. You know what to do.” Star shook her head, and began to move her fingers inside of Jackie. Faster and faster, trying to match the movements of Jackie's hips. Wet, slurping noises filled the room, with Jackie's moans overtop.

She could see the little pink nub of Jackie's clit peeking out from its hood. “Now, Star. I'm so close.” Jackie moaned. Star extended her tongue, she remembered at least that much from last night. She let it graze the smooth nub.

“Ffffuuuccckkk.” Star looked up at Jackie when she let out the guttural groan, only to have both of Jackie's hands tangle in her hair and smoosh her face back between her legs. “Don't stop, Fiver. Don't you fucking dare stop!” The words were a command, hissed from between clenched teeth. She licked again, then pursed her lips around the nub and sucked. Jackie's leg's slammed shut around her head, her hands forcing her face deeper down at the same time as her hips thrust up, bending Star's nose painfully against her pubic mound.

“Don't you stop! Don'tstopdontstopdontstop.” The words all blended together, Star swirling her tongue around Jackie's clit as she sucked. “FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!” Jackie nearly screamed, her hips thrust up and frozen in place as she came around Star's fingers. Star could feel the walls ripple around her fingers, and a small flood of juices leaked out to drip down her arm and chin onto the bed.

Jackie's hips fell back to the bed, and her legs released their crushing hold on Star's head. She could breathe again. She slid her fingers out of Jackie's slit and looked up at her, a pleased grin on her face. Jackie's breaths were still coming in short bursts, her hands were still tangled in Star's hair. Her eyes opened. “Fuck, pet. I needed that. C'mere.” She pulled Star up, gently, by her hair and kissed her, their bodies pressed together. She wasn't bothered by the remains of her lust on Star's lips.

When she came up for breath, she untangled her fingers from Star's flowing locks, and grabbed her wrist again. She brought Star's cum-drenched hand up to her face. “Don't let it go to waste, pet. Lick it clean.” Star hesitantly extended her tongue, then eagerly licked her fingers clean. Jackie tasted good. Weird, kinda musky, but good.

Jackie was watching her, smiling. She pulled Star down when she was done, down beside her, and cuddled up against her.

“I did good?” Star asked, shyly but smugly. She was pretty sure of the answer.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking.

As far as Jackie was concerned, this was how every day should start. Sleeping in, breakfast in bed, and a good roll in the hay. Star was cuddled up against her, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes full of anticipation and a grin like the proverbial cat with a canary.

“I did good?” She sounded a bit too pleased with herself, considering Jackie had done most of the work herself.

“Mmmhhmm. You did good, for your first time.” Star's expression mellowed a bit when she added the qualifier. _'She's going to truly hate this next part.'_ Jackie thought to herself, taking in the anticipation in her eyes. She rolled over, away from Star and towards the edge of the bed, getting up. “Come on, Star. Up. We've got lots to do.” She heard a shocked intake of breath from behind her, and smirked while opening her dresser and fishing for some fresh underwear.

“Jackie!” Star's voice was petulant. Jackie was doing it to her again, stopping before the best part. “You promised! You said if I was good...” Jackie turned her head, and something in her gaze made Star stop speaking.

“I didn't promise anything, pet. I implied that if you were a good girl, you'd get a reward. And you will, if you're good today. But getting me off, when I did most of the work, and” she paused, glancing at the clock on her desk, then returning her attention to her dresser, “forty-some minutes of waiting is hardly going to teach you your lesson, is it?” There was only shocked, sullen silence from behind her.

“Now, up, Star. It's nearly two o'clock. I promise, if you're good, we'll finish this tonight.” Her phone, lying on top of her dresser, lit up when her eye came in view of the camera and caught her attention. There was a missed text. She quickly swiped at the screen, ignoring Star.

Marco: Grounded for a week. No phone. Explain on monday.

“Fuck, Marco. Goddammit.” She cursed, reading the group text. He'd managed to get grounded.

“What about Marco!?” Star shot upright on the bed, the sudden reminder that she had forgotten about Marco in the sinful excitement of the day so far sending a not so little splash of guilt through her, dampening her desire.

“Looks like our safe kid's been a bad boy and got himself grounded. We're going to have to postpone our plan for a bit.” Jackie turned to face Star with an armful of clothes.

“Nope nope nope. You were the one who said we can't lie to him anymore, and if he finds out about us before we can tell him he'll never forgive us. We're doing it tonight.” Star was sounding a bit panicky. They'd both managed to avoid thinking about the whole Marco situation so far that morning, until he'd thrown a wrench in their plans.

“I know, I know.” Jackie said, talking over Star's protests. “I don't want to wait either, why do you think I said we should do it tonight? But we're going to wait. We're not going to sneak Marco out of the house when he's grounded, Star. Mr. and Mrs. D have been lenient on some of the shit he's pulled with you because he was protecting you, but us doing that would get him in serious trouble. He's only been grounded once before, and when he snuck out to go to Alphonso's tenth birthday anyway, two days turned into a month. Not happening, Star. We wait. We'll just have to control ourselves in public for a week. That shouldn't be difficult, not if you're a good girl.”

“No. Tonight, Jackie.” There was a muffled thump. Star had punched the bed for emphasis.

“Star, I'll make you a deal. You can ask his parents, one time, if he can come out tonight. If they say no, we wait.”

“No. Tonight, Jackie!” Star hated the way she sounded, like a spoiled child whose parents wouldn't buy them a corn-shake, but she couldn't stop. She was worried about Marco.

“Fiver, I swear if you say no to me one more time today, I'll put you over my knee and show you that not all spankings are fun.” Jackie snapped. “If you want to behave like a bratty child, I'll treat you like one.”

Star stared at her, mouth hanging open. She was not used to being spoken to like that, especially by the normally chill Jackie. “Fine.” Star huffed angrily.

Jackie walked back to the bed, sat down beside Star and dropped her clothes on the messy sheets. Reaching out to pat her leg, she took a deep breath, leaving her hand on Star's thigh and squeezing a bit. “I'm sorry I snapped at you, pet. I'm scared too. But this is part of what I want, need, from us. Have you ever wondered why all my attempts at relationships end so quickly?”

“I.. well, yeah, kinda.” Star felt a little confused. Jackie had had a few dates she knew of, but nothing ever seemed to develop from them.

“It's because miss chill here,” Jackie said, pointing to herself, “is actually a controlling, sadistic, evil bitch when it comes to people I care about. Most people never see it, because most people aren't worth the effort. You are. This is part of what I was asking about last night, pet, when I told you I was afraid of driving you away. When it's just you and me, and gods willing, Marco, I need to be in charge, of everything. I can't explain why, but that's how it is. You need to want that, because it's not going to be just a sex thing. It should be, but it can't be, not if we're going to last. I don't know how to shut it off.” The whole time she was speaking, Jackie had been staring down at her hand. She couldn't bring herself to look at Star.

“I... I don't know Jackie. I've never thought of it like that. In my dreams it was always a sex thing... but I'm willing to try. I know you'd never hurt me, not on purpose.” Star followed Jackie's gaze, and wrapped her hand in her own.

“You're not listening, Star. If we're together, I'm going to hurt you, sometimes for a reason and sometimes just cause it's fun. I enjoy hurting you, why do you think I spanked you? And if we go on, I can guarantee not all the games and punishments are going to be as fun for you as they are for me.”

“Jackie, you're the one who isn't listening. I meant I know you'd never harm me. You said you enjoyed spanking me, hurting me?” Star paused, lifting and squeezing Jackie's hand, pulling her closer. “Well, I enjoyed it too. I knew I was safe, Jackie, and I wanted more. For the first time I could let go and be. All my life people have been telling me I need to learn control, lecturing me on my responsibilities and duties as member of house Butterfly and 'the future queen of Mewni', and I've always ignored them. You made me want to listen to you, because you don't give a shit about any of that. You care about me being better than I am. You're not an evil bitch, Jackie.” She let her head rest on Jackie's shoulder. “Controlling, sure. We'll see about sadistic.” Neither girl missed the almost taunting tone when Star said that last bit, and Jackie let herself smile. Star had no idea the dog she was poking had more than a little bite in it. Her earlier threat had not been an idle one. “But never evil. You don't know what real evil is, what it feels like, not like I do.”

“Oh, Starshine. It's been less than a day. How can you sound so sure?”

“Because I've been fighting evil things since I was ten, Jackie. Evil takes what it wants, and destroys what it can't have. And here you are, giving me a chance to back out because you're afraid for me, even though you want me. You summed it up great last night; I'm yours, Jackie. For as long as **I** want, I'm yours. Just like Marco will be ours, if he wants it.” She sighed. “I guess that the wait will give me a chance to ask Dad if we can use the old Johansen apology-meat estate.”

“I thought that was the plan already...” Jackie felt her eyebrows raise when Star said apology-meat, “and what's apology-meat? Last night you just said it was a family estate.”

“Of course we were going to use it anyway, but it's way easier to order the servants out, and to raid the wine cellar, when I don't have to worry about them ratting on me. And apology-meat is a weird tradition Dad's family has.” Star paused, obviously thinking how to explain it. “They don't say sorry, they really don't like admitting they were wrong. They think it's demeaning. So when they do something they feel bad about they go out and hunt something, cook it, carve an apology into it and give it to the person they feel they've wronged. The worse they feel, the more dangerous a thing they kill. It's too bad all the edible dragons are extinct... Marco would have to believe me if I carved it in a dragon haunch...” She sounded almost wistful.

“No, Star. You're not hunting a dragon. That's a terrible idea.” Jackie had a feeling that from now on, she'd be telling Star no a lot.

Star looked, and felt, a little offended. “I can totally take a dragon, Jackie. Me and Marco took down a hydra, and they're way more dangerous.”

“What if you got hurt? How do you think he'd feel? That's not even mentioning how I'd feel. You're using your words to apologize, Star, like a normal person.” Jackie glanced around for her robe. “Where'd you drop my robe last night? We need to shower before we go check on Marco.”

“Umm, Jackie?” Star asked, pointing to her wand. “We could do it the quick way. I'm still kinda worried about him.”

“Good idea, Star. I'm worried too. It's not like Marco to get grounded.” She slid closer to Star, draping her arm around her. “Blast away.” She closed her eyes as she said it.

This time the deluge didn't come as a surprise. It lasted only an instant, and swept away the sticky, sweaty feeling on her skin that their morning tumble had left behind. Jackie quickly started to put on her clothes. There were two more flashes of magical light from beside her, and she felt Star leap off the bed as she pulled her shirt over her head.

“Come on, slowpoke. Hurry up.” Jackie saw Star leaning against the door, fully dressed in her sea green dress with the cute pink octopus on the front, once her head popped through the neck of her shirt.

“Not all of us can just magic their clothes on, Star.” She stood up and struggled into her ass-hugging shorts, cursing a bit at the same time. Star was impatiently bouncing from foot to foot, waiting for her. Socks and shoes quickly followed once the struggle was done. Star turned to open the door. Jackie interrupted her.

“Oh, and Star, since we've got to be discrete out there...”

Star turned back to face her, and the next thing she knew she was pressed against the door, Jackie's tongue forcing its way into her mouth. It felt like Jackie had grown a second pair of hands, and both pairs were groping her. It lasted for what seemed like minutes, and by the end the banked embers of her desire were blazing again.

“That should tide you over until tonight, pet. Regardless of what happens, you're coming over tonight. You've still got a spanking due,” Her hand gently smacked Star's bottom, “And if you're good....”

Star pushed Jackie away. She was still trying to catch her breath, and her desire was back to full burn. “Jackie... I was wrong. You are an evil bitch. My bitch.”

“You're gonna pay for that tonight, pet. One way or another.” Jackie's tone was teasing.

Star raised her hands, palms up and waggled her fingers in towards herself a few times. “Bring it.”

They were both laughing when they left the room.

****************

The girls sped through the town, a lingering blush on their cheeks from the knowing gaze and poorly suppressed smirk Jackie's mom had bestowed on them when they left the house. Star was riding on Cloudy above the crowded sidewalk and Jackie was close behind, weaving through the people on her skateboard. It was a challenge to keep up with Star, at least until they got to the street Marco lived on. Star was hovering at the corner, a nervous expression on her face.

“Umm... Jackie? Could you ask the Diaz's if he can come out tonight? I wanna check on him first thing.”

Jackie smiled reassuringly at her. “Sure, Starshine. I can't make any promises, though. They're probably going to say no.”

“I know, but...” She trailed off.

“Go on, Star. You check on Marco. I'll ask.”

When they opened the door, they saw his parents sitting on the living room couch, talking quietly. Star bolted up the stairs before they could say anything, the clomp of her boots echoing in the living room.

“Hello, Jackie.” Mr. Diaz said. His voice lacked it's usual booming quality. “I am afraid Marco is grounded. He can not come out for a while.”

“I know, Mr.D. I got his text. But...” She sighed. “I know it's a huge favor to ask, but there isn't a chance you could postpone it for one night? Marco's been.. feeling kinda down lately, and he won't talk to any of us about why. Star and I wanted to take him out, see if we can cheer him up. I know he's grounded, and I'm not trying to get him out of it, but please?”

Raphael and Angie exchanged worried looks. “I'm sorry, Jackie. No. I appreciate your concern for Marco, but he needs to learn his lesson. If he's good, and if Star can keep herself from dragging him into her hijinks, we might let him off on Friday.” Angie said.

“I figured. It was worth a shot.” Jackie replied. “I'll try to keep Star from getting him in trouble. Is it okay with you guys if she spends the week at my place? That way I can keep an eye on her.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea, Jackie. That's very thoughtful of you. If Star wants to, we're fine with that.”

“Cool, I'll let her know. Can I go say hi to Marco? Just for a few minutes?”

“Go ahead, but only a few minutes.”

Jackie headed to the stairs, and Marco's parents turned back to each other.

“See, Rafe, I told you something was...” Jackie didn't catch the last of Angie's whisper on her way up the stairs.

***********

Marco stood in the clear space in the center of his room, dressed in his gi. He'd pushed his bed up against the wall, under his window, to give himself a bit more room. Sitting in his room with nothing to distract him had been awful. His mind had kept drifting to the events of last night, despite his attempts to think of nothing. After an hour or so, waiting for the list of chores that never materialized, he'd decided to practice. His kata were the closest thing to meditation he knew how to do.

He closed his eyes and dropped into the low stance. Forward, high-block and reverse, exhale and strike. He listened for the snap of canvas at his wrists that would tell him he'd executed the double punch perfectly, striving to achieve what Sensei's tapes called mushin, the mind without mind. To time his breathing with his movements, inhaling on the blocks and exhaling with the strikes. To exist wholly in the moment, a pebble in the stream of the world, no thought, no emotion. The quiet rustle of his sleeve told him he'd failed. Again.

There was a burst of noise from downstairs, and the loud clomps of a pair of boots running up the stairs warned him that Star was home. He sat down on his bed, forcing a fake smile on his face and counting down Star's steps to his room. His door burst open right when he reached zero, slamming against the wall with a loud thump, and Star's flying tackle-hug drove the air from his chest and knocked him prone on his bed. Only the reflexes he'd developed fighting beside her kept his head from smacking into the windowsill.

“Marco!” Star was almost yelling. She'd ended up straddling him on the bed, and her tiny fists rained down on his chest and shoulders. “You dummy! You idiot! Me an Jackie had **plans** for you tonight! We were gonna take you out, but noooo, you had to get grounded, you colossal doofus!”

“Whoa, chill Star.” He tried to catch her flailing fists, and failed. Not because he wasn't fast enough, but because they'd already stopped, and pulled him into a proper hug. “I didn't mean to.” His voice was muffled by her hair.

“What'd you do, anyway? I didn't think your parents were the grounding type.”

The genuine concern in her voice almost pulled the truth from him. If anyone could help, it would be Star. “I...” A vision of Star looking at him like a freak ran through his imagination, and the words died stillborn in his throat. He looked away from her as he lied with the truth. “I stole some of dad's tequila last night. And I got caught.” He hated lying to her, but it was his only choice. He couldn't tell anyone the whole truth.

“You really are a dummy, Marco Diaz. If you wanted to drink, you shoulda just told me. There's no drinking age on Mewni.” She punched his shoulder again. This one actually hurt.

“It was kinda a spur of the moment decision, Star.” His voice caught in his throat. He really hated lying to Star, and the effort kept driving his mind back to last night. He blinked back his tears, praying she wouldn't notice them, or if she did that she'd chalk it up to the punch.

“Hey there, bad boy.” He hadn't heard Jackie come up the stairs. She was leaning against his doorframe. He started upright, Star barely managing to roll off him before he knocked her to the floor.

“Oh...Umm, er....Hey... Hi Jackie.” He stammered. He wasn't able to look at her, his gaze kept falling to the floor. “I wasn't... I didn't... what are you doing here? You didn't... Didn't you get my text?”

“Yeah, but I didn't believe it. Marco Diaz, grounded? That sounded like an oxymoron to me, safe kid.” She was teasing him. He could feel the heat rise on his face. In the corner of his eye, he could see Star was staring at her with a hopeful expression. “No luck, Star. Marco here has well and truly messed up our plans for tonight. Mrs. D said if he's good, and you're good, she might let him off a night early.”

“What do you mean, if I'm good?” Star asked, a disappointed look on her face.

“He's grounded, Star. That means no adventures in Mewni, no trying to sneak him out. You're crashing at my place this week, so I can make sure you don't get him in more trouble. And Marco? We're going out on Friday, no excuses, so be good. It's a date, okay?”

He felt an honest to goodness smile cross his face. He knew Star would be there, but hearing Jackie say date made his tattered heart soar and pound at the same time. He tried to say okay, but all that came out was inchoerent stammering.

“Come on, Star. Go pack.” Jackie jerked her head towards the hall, before looking at him again. “You should smile more, Marco. I like it, you've got a pretty smile.” She said as she left his room.

Star leaned in and whispered in his ear, "She likes you, Marco. I'll see you at school." before hopping up and trotting after Jackie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are hankering for a return to the Marco crossdressing/bondage stuff, it's coming in a few more chapters. Next chapter is going to be a series of vignettes covering the week Marco is grounded, and after that his redemption/comfort arc will start. It may be a while before I update, I've got a lot of family obligations coming up the next week or so.


	16. Interludes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Random scenes from the week Marco is grounded, with a Starkie S&M scene right in the middle (Star's first trip to subspace).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to include an emotionally neutral Marco wank fantasy but it just wasn't working for me. It got too dark and angsty when I tried to write it.

The rest of the weekend passed quickly for all three of them. Marco's parents gave him the promised list of chores after Star and Jackie left and put him to work. His time was spent cleaning the house from top to bottom, a task made much easier by Star's absence, assorted yard work, and training in his room. The exertions left him mercifully exhausted, too tired to think and if he dreamed they fled his mind before he woke.

The girls had distracted themselves from their lingering worry with a hedonistic outpouring of sapphic excess, spending the whole rest of the weekend ensconced in Jackie's room wrapped in a bubble of magical silence. Despite Jackie's laid-back parents, neither of them wanted to advertise their activities to the rest of the house, not after they had forgotten to put up the soundproofing spell Saturday morning.

**********

Monday:

Marco leaned against his locker, forehead resting on his raised arm, desperately trying to catch his breath. He wiped his brow on his sleeve and checked his watch. 7:54. He'd made it just in time. Without the carefully timed series of alarms programmed into his phone, his timing had been all wrong this morning. He'd woken up tired, his muscles aching from the punishment he'd put them through over the weekend, and spent too much time in the shower. He'd been running on autopilot when he rushed back into his room to get dressed, and hadn't even thought about what he was doing when he shoved his hand under his mattress to grab a fresh pair of panties from his hidden stash. He normally kept a few of them there, it was too much of a risk to open a portal to his storage unit when Star was home.

He knew he'd made a mistake as soon as the frilly piece of cloth came into view. His mind had sputtered and ground to a halt, and he had suddenly felt like he needed another shower. Despite all of that, there was still a part of him that wanted, needed, to put them on. He'd stared at it for what felt like an eternity, lost in the confused battle between his emotions and his desires.

“Marco! You missed the bus, you are going to be late for school, son!” His dad had bellowed from downstairs, jarring him loose from his reverie. A quick glance at his clock told him his dad was right. It was 7:34, it would take him twenty minutes to bike to school, and he wasn't even dressed yet. He'd scrambled into his clothes after stuffing the frilly underwear back underneath his mattress, and bolted out the back door, skipping breakfast and forgetting his lunch.

He'd gone all out on his bike, ignoring the protests of his aching muscles and using every shortcut he knew of, even riding down the stairs in the park to save a few precious seconds. Today was not going to be the day he missed nodding at Jackie in the morning. Not after Star had told him Jackie liked him.

He checked his watch again. 7:55. Time to get ready. He forced a smile onto his face as he tried to lean casually against the locker door. He didn't feel like smiling, but Jackie's parting words on Saturday echoed in his head. ' _She said she liked my smile, so I'm going to smile. Laugh even if I want to cry. I don't care if it kills me, I'm going to smile.'_ He gazed down the walkway, waiting for her to appear.

She was late. Marco nervously checked his watch again. 7:58. Homeroom started in two minutes. Where was she?

“Woohoo!” The twined shouts came from around the corner. Star came hurtling around the corner, kneeling on a... flying skateboard? She had a glowing band of energy trailing behind her, and she was towing a cheering Jackie with it. He gaped as Jackie kicked off the floor, grabbed her board and planted two wheels on the opposite wall, letting the momentum of the turn carry her past him in a gravity defying display of skill. “Hi Marco, Bye Marco!” She was gone around the next corner faster than his mind could process the sight.

There was a clattering, crashing thump immediately afterwords. He ran around the corner to see Star and Jackie lying on top of a dazed Ferguson, giggling like mad.

“Are you guys okay?” He asked, running over to help them up.

“Yeah, we're good.” Jackie responded, pushing herself off Ferguson's belly. “You okay there, big guy?” Ferguson didn't answer. He was too busy staring up Star's dress as she got up off him, face turning steadily redder. “Yo, Ferguson! You okay?” Jackie repeated.

“They're blue...” Star squeaked when Ferguson spoke, jumping back a few feet away from where his head rested on the floor and pushing her dress flat against her legs.

“Dude! Not cool!” Marco almost yelled, helping the tubby teen to his feet. Star and Jackie exchanged glances and their laughter filled the hall.

“It's okay, Marco. He should get something out of being a human bumper cushion.” Star choked out. Their laughter was infectious. “We should get to class. Come on.” She jerked her head towards the classroom door, and they were all laughing when they walked in.

**********

Janna propped her backpack against the cold granite of the vine covered headstone and laid back in the tallish grass. The groundskeepers tended to ignore the oldest parts of the cemetery, tucked away in its corner and surrounded by crumbling field-stone walls, since no one had visited these graves in decades. She liked coming here. It was easy to get in unseen thanks to the drooping limbs of the old valley oak growing by the fence and the complex spirals in the decorative wrought iron. She would be left alone here, the cemetery didn't official open for another hour or so.

Her pack didn't make a very comfortable pillow, it was filled with her school crap, textbooks and binders, rather than stuffed with clothes and snacks they way it usually was when she skipped school. She'd intended to go to class when she left this morning, she was going to get fined, get detention and maybe even suspended given how many times she'd skipped this year. She'd meant to go right up until the moment she saw Marco. He'd been leaning on his locker, shoulders heaving and head hidden in the crook of his arm. She had just spun around and walked the opposite way the moment she laid eyes on him. She'd thought she was prepared to face him and act like everything was normal. She wasn't, not by a long shot.

The weathered stone angel perched on the grave marker seemed to stare back accusingly at her today, not off into the distance like it normally did, when she gazed at the specks of blue sky she could see past its wings and the rustling leaves of the oak. “Not cool, man. I know I messed up. I don't need you rubbing it in.” The statue remained silent. The smug bastard never had anything to say.

Her mind returned to Marco. She'd deleted the text messages on his phone early Saturday morning after a sleepless night, and had debated returning to his storage unit to dispose of the vibrator hidden in his trunk. She'd decided against it, if she made everything vanish Marco might end up questioning his grip on reality and she might get spotted. Marco was clever enough to start asking around if he ever grew a spine, and she wasn't sure which of the security cameras in the storage lot actually worked. When she got his text about being grounded she'd almost freaked, and it was only after she fired up her spyware and overheard his parents talking about how much it was unlike him to drink that she realized he hadn't been truly caught.

Now she had no way to keep an eye on him outside of school, no spying on him in his room or tracking his phone, and that worried her. She needed to find a way to fix things, not pretend it didn't happen, and she couldn't do that with incomplete information. She wasn't used to having too little information on Marco, it just didn't feel right. She would have to rely on what she could tease out of Star at school.

She patted the grass covered grave she lay on. “You guys have no idea how easy you've got it.” She said enviously. Maybe the wiccans were right and Crowley was wrong. Do as thou wilt save it harm none, not just do as thou wilt. She hoped they were wrong about the rule of three, or she was really fucked.

**********

"Call Dad.” Star flipped open her compact mirror. School had let out about half an hour ago, and she was watching Jackie and a couple older students practice their grinding on the steeply angled balustrade of the front steps. She'd tried to join in earlier, but apparently putting wings on your skateboard was cheating, and there was no way she was doing that without magic. It was kind of funny, she knew she could do it if it had been in a fight, she would have cheerfully ridden one of Ludo's idiot minions down that rail without even thinking about it, but somehow the idea of doing it on a thin piece of wobbly plywood was intimidating.

The mirror flashed, and her father appeared. He looked surprised at her call, and his thick mustache waggled when he spoke. “Hello, Star. Was I expecting you to call? You're not in trouble, I hope?”

“No, Daddy.” She was briefly interrupted by her father blowing on his mustache. “I'm not in trouble. I wanted to ask a favor.” River already knew Star wanted a favor. She only ever called him daddy when she was trying to get him to do something for her, usually something Moon wouldn't approve of.

“Before you ask, your mother is in a magic commission meeting, so we can talk. Let's hear it, darling.” He gave her a conspiratorial wink.

“I wanted to use your old family estate in a few days. On Friday.”

“Star, we're royalty. You're going to need to be more specific than that.”

“You know the one I mean. The old apology-meat hunting lodge, the one that was part of your dowry.”

“What did you do, Star?” His brow furrowed, bringing his bushy eyebrows together, and his voice lowered.

“Nothing! I totally didn't do anything I'd need to do a hunt for. I just want to have some of my Earth friends over for a slumber party. I don't want to hunt anything, really.” Star tried, and failed, to sound convincing. She wouldn't meet his gaze, and her eyes focused on the split of his beard.

“Mmmhhmm, if you say so, sweetheart. Who exactly are you inviting?”

“My friends, Dad. Jackie, Marco, Janna, Starfan. I want to show them the beauty of Mewni's countryside, and I figured the lodge was the best place to do that since your family has already killed everything really dangerous near it.” Her dad didn't need to know that only Marco and Jackie would be coming, and the extra names made the request more believable.

“Will Lilacia be coming?”

“... Who?” The name was familiar, but Star couldn't put a face to it.

“Princess Ponyhead, Star. Your best friend? You really should know her real name, there are twelve other Ponyhead princesses.”

“Oh yeah...” Star blushed. Ponyhead was just Ponyhead to her. “Never tell Ponyhead I forgot her name, Dad. She'd freak, even if she does hate it.”

“Are you inviting her, Star?” He spoke slowly. “You remember what happened the last time we let you two use an estate unsupervised.”

“Dad! That was like two years ago. We apologized for that, and it's not like we did any permanent damage. Everything grew back.”

“You mean your mother made everything grow back. Three acres burned, and that poor beast was never quite the same afterwords.” River shook his head sadly. “Such a shame. It had so much potential for the races.”

“Dad, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that. Please, just let it go. Ponyhead's not coming. She's a bit too... intense for my human friends.”

“Good. I suppose I can allow it,” Star let out a little cheer, interrupting him. “But there are going to be conditions, Star. Some of the royal guard will be assigned to patrol the perimeter of the estate while you're there, and the servants are going to do a thorough inventory of the wine cellar before they leave.”

“Dad! I don't need guards, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself. And Marco will be there too.”

“I know you're capable, sweetheart. It's for my peace of mind, and in case your mother finds out. No guards, no sleepover. They won't bother you, but it has been fifteen years since the last hunt there. That's more than enough time for new monsters to move in to that part of the Forest.” He put as much sternness as he could into the statement.

“Fine.” Star sighed. “Thanks, dad. I owe you one.” She snapped her compact shut, before her father had a chance to change his mind. She wasn't worried about the inventory the servants were going to do. Ponyhead had shown her how to re-cork a bottle filled with water years ago.

**********

Tuesday:

Jackie hadn't expected their first argument to come so soon, or to be over something as banal and ordinary as homework. She didn't make a big deal out of her grades like Marco did, but she was still a straight A student. It's not like the work was hard. They were sitting at her desk, her dad's old desk from university, a big solid oak thing that easily had room for them both to work.

“No, Jackie. It's boring, and it's stupid, and it doesn't make any sense. Letters aren't numbers. I'm not doing it.” Star balled up the assignment sheet and threw it across the room. She didn't understand why Jackie was making such a big deal out of this. She never did her homework.

Jackie stalked over to the corner and picked up the balled up paper. They'd been arguing for a few minutes already, and she was starting to lose her patience. Star's tone didn't help, she was sounding like a spoiled brat again. She could think of all sorts of reasons why knowing algebra would be useful to Star, the most pressing one being that she'd get held back a grade if she stayed around and kept failing every test. Jackie still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask Star how long this 'exchange student' thing was supposed to last, she didn't really want to know.

“Star. You are doing your homework.” Jackie let a bit of her frustration show in her tone. In the end, none of the reasons she could think of really mattered to her. She wanted Star to do her work because she had asked her, told her, to do it. “I know you're smart enough to figure it out. So you can do it sitting down with my help, or you can do it standing up. Your choice.” She flattened the rumpled paper out on her desk and sat back down beside Star.

“What is that supposed to mean, Jackie?” Star stole a quick glance at her. Jackie's voice had gone soft and dangerous, and there was a familiar glint in her eyes.

“What do you think it means, Fiver?” She asked quietly.

“I don't think it means anything, because I'm not doing it.” Star pushed away from the desk, toppling her folding chair over to the floor as she stood. Provoking Jackie into a 'punishment' should be a much more entertaining way to spend the afternoon than homework.

“That does it.” Jackie snapped, shooting to her feet. She kicked Star's fallen chair away and stood behind her, grabbing the back of her neck. “Hands on the desk and bend over. You're being a very bad girl today, pet.” She pushed Star down, bending her over the desk.

Star shivered. Jackie's voice was different than it was when they were playing. She didn't resist when Jackie bent her over the desk. She could feel Jackie's body pressing against her back as she leaned over to grab her wrists, planting Star's hands palm down on the far edge desk. There was something almost joyful in Jackie's voice when she whispered in Star's ear, something that sent a chill of frightened anticipation through her.

“You don't need to count this time, Fiver. I'll do it for you. I think you're going to be too busy feeling sorry for yourself.” Jackie's knee found it's way between her legs, spreading them a bit wider. Star let her torso rest on the solid oak desktop, biting her lip to keep silent when Jackie's leg grazed her lips through her panties.

“How many?” Star asked, slightly ashamed of the nervous excitement she could hear in her own voice, and the way her body was responding. Jackie flipped her dress up, and yanked her panties down around her knees.

“Seventy five.”

Star straightened up and turned to look at Jackie, shock evident on her face. “Seventy five! It's just homework, Jackie.” Even as she protested, she could feel her nipples harden. She was glad that she was still dressed, and Jackie couldn't see them. The most she'd gotten so far had been twenty, and she'd still wanted more.

“Now it's a hundred, pet. I'm adding fifteen more for each time you talk back, and ten more for each time your hands leave that desk. Now get bend back over before you dig yourself in deeper.” Jackie pushed her down again, and Star hooked her fingers under the far rim of the desk. She was going to show Jackie she could take whatever she could dish out. She felt Jackie drag the hem of her dress up again, and the not so gentle pressure of her hand holding it against the small of her back. Then it started.

This wasn't like the playful spankings she had gotten this weekend. It didn't start slowly, with gentle rubbing in between each swat. Star had been in fights where she had been punched with less force than these spanks. Jackie's arm was like a metronome, rearing back and crashing her hand full force against her cheeks in an unbroken rhythm, alternating between them with each smack. She held on for the first ten, forcing her body to stay silently pressed against the hard wood with sheer willpower. It fucking hurt. A lot. She couldn't help it, when the assault continued unabated her back began to push against the pressure of Jackie's restraining hand with each stroke, and quiet sobs slipped from her lips. By the twentieth stroke she'd abandoned any pretense of dignity, the only thing she was concentrating on was keeping her hands on the desk and away from her ass.

Jackie was having the time of her life. Her hand was starting to hurt, but she didn't give a fuck. She'd always wanted to just unleash her iner demons like this, ever since the first time she spanked a girl during sex, but she'd been too afraid. Afraid of going too far, of inflicting too much pain. The way Star was reacting helped to dispel her fears. She briefly pushed up against her hand with each spank, her body instinctively attempting to flee from the source of her pain, but by the time the next swat was in motion her torso was pressed down on the desktop and her ass was thrust out to present a perfect target. She could tell Star was loving this in spite or maybe even because of how much it hurt.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Star blubbered, her words becoming rapidly more incoherent, devolving into sobs and moans. She'd lost count at thirty. The only things she could think about were the stinging heat of her buttocks, the building heat in her pussy, and Jackie's terrifyingly wonderful hands. Without warning Jackie stopped, and began rubbing her burning behind. Star slumped against the desk, gasping for breath and failing to suppress a lust-filled groan as her nipples rubbed against the soft cloth of her dress.

“Halfway there, Fiver.” She was only half done. The brief respite only served to make Star more aware of her arousal. Her mind stuttered when Jackie's fingers slipped between her legs and made a couple passes over her spread-open lips, leaving a trail of telltale wetness behind them. Her hips instinctively tried to follow Jackie's fingers when they returned to her glowing butt.

Jackie couldn't believe it. Star was dripping wet, wetter than she was, and she was humping at empty air. “It's supposed to be a punishment, you dirty girl. I should add some more for how much you're enjoying this...” She was glad Star was too far gone to notice the note of awe in her voice. She leaned down and whispered. “Brace yourself, pet.” She was done with holding back.

If Jackie hadn't warned her, the next blow would have made Star loose her grip on the desk. Jackie really putting her back into it now, the brief pause had let the heat sink in and the numbness fade. Her nerves felt like they were on fire, her ass felt like it was on fire, and it was intoxicating. She didn't bother trying to keep count this time when Jackie's precise spanks fell, her brain was too fuzzy to even try. She was floating on wings of pain, and each stroke was another flap of the wings. She started to giggle when she realized it was true, that her wings were reflexively flapping under her hair in time with her spanking.

 _'...Ninety-nine, and one hundred.'_ Jackie let the last blow fall, and watched the white hand-print fade back to a brilliant pink. Star was giggling drunkenly despite her tears and wiggling her butt in the air, waiting for the next spank. She was sorely tempted to keep going. She didn't think Star would object, not after the way her ass had popped back in position. In the end she decided to take pity on her. She'd taken a hundred swats and hadn't kicked or moved her hands from the desk. She deserved a reward, after she finished her homework, obviously. “Good girl, such a good, brave girl.” She crooned, leaning over Star to pry her white-knuckled grasp free of the desk.

Star was vaguely aware of Jackie speaking, pressing her body against hers as she leaned down, the soft touch of her hands coaxing her grip loose from the desk. Jackie pulled her arm up and over her shoulder, and Star felt a rush of dizziness when she lifted her up. She almost collapsed when her knees unlocked, only the solid support of Jackie's body kept her upright. Her panties had fallen to her ankles when she straightened up, hobbling her, forcing her to shuffle the few steps to the bed and again, only Jackie kept her from falling. She didn't want Jackie to let her go, and she feebly pawed at her when Jackie slipped out from under her arm and let her topple face first onto the yielding mattress.

“No... hugs...” Star mumbled through the thick duvet, reaching out towards Jackie.

Jackie quickly rifled through her nightstand, looking for her aloe lotion. She always had a few bottles scattered throughout her room, a necessity given her fair skin and the bright California sun. She kept up a stream of reassurances while she searched, and clambered up onto the bed with the bottle in hand. Star let out a delightful shocked squeak when she squirted the cool gel onto her glowing behind, and pushed back against her hands when she started rubbing it in.

“All done, Fiver. You were so brave, I think you earned a reward.... once you finish your homework.”

**********

Wednesday:

Marco had never realized just how long a day really was before. Without the constant stimulation of his phone, his video games and the daily adrenaline high of adventuring with Star he was starting to go stir-crazy. He'd fidgeted all through the morning's classes, and he could tell the unaccustomed restraint was getting to Star as well. She'd been even more restless in class than normal, constantly shifting in her seat like she couldn't get comfortable, and shooting glances at him and Jackie. It had been so bad he'd worried Ms.Skullnick was going to send her to join Janna in detention. He figured the only thing that had saved her was the fact that she'd actually done her homework for a change, and from Ms.Skullnick's surprised grunt when she handed it in she'd managed to get most of the problems right.

“Marco!” Alphonso's nasal voice cut through his distraction.

“Sorry, what?”

“Dude, pay attention. I said the bugbear shaman cast a tangle-vine spell on you. Make your reflex save.”

It was lunchtime, and he was hanging out with Ferguson and Alphonso in the empty classroom, playing the dungeons and dragons campaign he'd essentially abandoned when Star first arrived in Echo Creek. After fighting real monsters, D&D had lost most of its appeal. Jackie was teaching Star how to skateboard, he'd tried to watch them during morning break on Monday but he felt kind of stalkerish. There was something different about how they were interacting that made him feel strangely jealous, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, or even which one he was jealous of. He chalked it up to his restlessness, he was used to spending all his time with Star. Janna was in detention all week for skipping school on Monday so it was either play D&D or spending lunch alone with his thoughts.

“Marco, reflex save. Come on, we've only got fifteen minutes to wrap up this combat.”

“Right, sorry.” The twenty sided die left his hand, rolled across the desktop and fell to the floor. “What's my save again?”

“The same as it was ten minutes ago. Thirteen. You didn't make it.” Alphonso bent down to grab the die from the floor. He sounded pissed.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Seriously, what is up with you the last few days? Playing D&D was your idea, but you have been checked out the whole time.” Alphonso folded up his DM's blocker and stood up. “This combat should have been over and done with yesterday. I'm done. Rocks fall from the sky, everyone dies.” He started packing up his stuff. “Get your head together, Marco. I know we are not as exciting as Star, you've made that clear. Come on, Ferg. Let's go.”

“Guys, come on. I'm sorry.”

Ferguson gave him an apologetic look as he followed Alphonso out into the hall.

“Fuck.”

**********

Star wobbled on the skateboard, and it flew out from under her when she raised her foot to push on the concrete. This time she managed to catch her balance, running forward a few steps and windmilling her arms, stopping herself before she landed on her bruised ass again. She was getting really tired of Jackie snickering, and she couldn't understand why it was such a struggle. She was a warrior princess, trained and tested in combat against the forces of evil. Keeping her balance on a stupid piece of wood shouldn't be this hard, not after a few days of practice.

“You're thinking about it too much, Starshine. You need to feel it, be one with your board.” Jackie was trying to sound encouraging, but her constant chuckles rubbed Star the wrong way.

“I'm trying, Jackie, but it's just a piece of wood. I don't want to be one with wood. I hate wood. Wood's the worst.” Star snapped. “I'm going for a walk before I break this stupid thing.” She stalked off, pursued by Jackie's laughter.

The grounds of Echo Creek academy were surprisingly spacious. Star wandered around for a while, muttering angrily to herself. It wouldn't be so bad if Jackie had been holding her on the board, but they couldn't do that at school. Not yet. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Janna waving at her from the detention hall window.

“Psst. Star! Hey Star!” Janna was leaning out the window, waving her woolen cap around, trying to get her attention. “Over here!”

Star looked up when a balled up piece of paper smacked into her head. “Who threw that!” She looked around and noticed Janna waving. “Hey Janna! So this is why I haven't seen you in class, I thought you were sick or something. What'd you do this time?” She walked up to the window and leaned against the concrete edge.

“Ah, they caught me skipping school Monday. Apparently the truant officer checks the cemetery as soon as my name shows up on the list now. It blows, I'm in detention all week.”

“What were you doing in the cemetery?”

“I was trying to raise some zombies to do my bidding.” Janna waggled her fingers and tried to sound spooky. “Plus it's a good place to think. Nobody bugs me there, provided I don't bring my shovel. Well, except for the damn truancy guy. Next time he's getting a face full of cursing powder.”

“Cursing powder?”

“It's really itching powder, but the guys at the occult shop market it as cursing powder.”

“Okaaaay. I should be heading to class. Lunch is almost over.”

“Star, wait. How's... how's Marco doing? I saw his text and the boys filled me in on what happened. It's not like him to get wasted, and I can't check on him while I'm stuck here in durance vile. Is he okay?”

Star hesitated. She wasn't sure how to answer. She knew Marco wasn't okay, but he might be soon if Jackie's plan worked. Telling Janna what she knew was completely different than telling Jackie. “I dunno. I think so.” It wasn't any of Janna's business, not unless they failed.

“Just keep an eye on him for me, will ya?”

“Well duh. I always keep an eye on him. He's my bestie.”

**********

Thursday:

Jackie was leaning against her desk, on the phone with Marco's mom, and Star was perched on her bed listening in. “Hi Angie, it's Jackie.” Star could only hear Jackie's side of the conversation. “No, I was actually calling for you. I wanted to make sure Marco had been good. Star has a surprise planned for him in Mewni so we were going to leave right from school tomorrow.” Another pause, and Star could see a smile cross Jackie's lips. “Yeah, we'll probably be there all weekend if that's okay? From what she's told me it's sort of a glamping thing at an old hunting estate. The King is sending some of the royal guard along as escorts, so we'll have plenty of chaperones. Oh, and please don't tell Marco what we're planning, we want it to be a surprise. He knows we're going out, but that's all. Just let him know he's off the hook when he heads out for school in the morning. Thank Angie.” Jackie ended the call.

“We're on.” She looked up from her phone, a wide smile on her face.

She'd been waiting to hear them all week, but those simple words ignited a firestorm in Star's head. Anticipation and anxiety swirled through her mind in a twisted tango, and a thousand different explanations all clamored to be heard only to be swiftly rejected by the image of Marco in her mind.

Jackie saw Star's pupils dilate, her breath quicken and the beads of flop-sweat form on her brow. She was only a few feet away, and Jackie crossed it in less than a second. She took Star's face in her hands and angled it up to look at her. “Star. Breathe. Look at me. Don't obsess over what's already happened or what could go wrong, worrying won't help us now. Focus on what you want and how we are going to get there. It's going to go fine. Let your heart do the talking and leave your head out of it. You'll know what to say when the moment comes.”

It was almost adorable, the way her normally confident and self assured princess fell apart whenever she thought about Marco. It would have been utterly adorable, if it hadn't been for the potentially cataclysmic power resting in her wand. _'She's fallen for him, hard.'_ Jackie suppressed the patronizing grin she felt coming on, keeping her gaze locked with Star's as her breathing returned to normal. She could still remember the intensity of her first crush, how it made even the simple act of confessing her feelings seem like a climb up the slopes of Everest. The situation with Marco was so much more complicated, and she could only imagine how Star was feeling. Deep down she suspected that Star's feelings for her were a pale shadow of how she felt about Marco, a confused bleed-off of the pent up emotion heightened by the thrill of embracing the formerly taboo parts of her sexuality.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Star turned her head away. “Sorry. It's just...why does...I don't... Arg! Fucking Marco!” She yanked on her hair in frustration as she failed to articulate her tangled thoughts.

“That comes tomorrow, pet.” Jackie teased.

“What?”

“Fucking Marco. That's tomorrow.”

“Jackie! That isn't what I meant!”

Jackie didn't think she'd ever get tired of making Star blush. “You just keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it will sound convincing eventually.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With regards to the Starkie S&M scene, I know Star's reactions are exaggerated for a simple bare-bottom hand spanking (They'd be more appropriate for a hairbrush/paddle scene), but I also remember how easy it was to slip into subspace the first time I did a pain-focused scene with a hard spanking.
> 
> Edit 1/13/18:
> 
> Sorry for the wait, people. I haven't abandoned the story, but I've hit a bit of writer's block on the confession scene, nothing seems to work once I put it on 'paper'. Not sure when I'll get it right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware I have tense and perspective issues with my writing. I'm also not sure about using italics to denote thoughts and fantasies from actual events and speech. I'm open to comments, and any constructive criticism is appreciated. If you don't like the story and do not have anything helpful to suggest to improve it, please don't bother commenting. 
> 
> My work tends to be heavily inspired by music. For anyone who is interested, I may include the playlists for each chapter. The same song may be mentioned in multiple playlists.


End file.
